Changes
by bm0611
Summary: Stella left a tom boy. But when she returns to her family, she has changed. Who decides to help her move past her secrets and live again? I own nothing except my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters and story lines.

Chapter 1:

"_Take those boots off the shelf_

_Wipe that dust of yourself_

_Even if you've been through hell; you're back_

_It's time to separate the men from the boys_

_And the women from the girls_

_And the tools from the toys_

_Even if you're freaking out: just relax_

_Hey, before it gets too late_

_Before the night is over, before the world's awake_

_Everything will change_

_Hey, I feel it coming on_

_Starting like a fire, tonight you lit the flame_

_Now everything will change"_

_-Gavin Degraw "Everything Will Change"_

Stella stood silently at the airport terminal. Her plane had landed early, but she didn't want her mom to have to change her plans to come get her early. She just decided to relax and wait the extra hour. She certainly had plenty of racing thoughts to keep her preoccupied.

Inspecting a perfectly manicured French-tipped nail, she wondered how her _family_ would view her. She certainly wasn't the same person she had been when she had left. Of the four years she spent at NYU before graduating with degrees in Business and Marketing, she hadn't returned home on break for the last 2. She had, instead, chosen to take extra classes and complete a double major. Her parents hadn't been pleased with her absence, but they were proud nonetheless.

When Gemma had dropped her at the airport that last time before her Junior year of college, she had left a scrawny 20 year old with messy hair wearing baggy jeans and a baseball jersey. Despite growing up with Gemma, she had managed to become a tom boy. She did everything Jax and Opie did—played baseball, fixed cars, rode bicycles through Gemma's flowerbed. But she wasn't that person anymore—Scott had changed her.

Stella remembered the first time she laid eyes on him. She had been shy and cowering behind a copy of _All Quiet on the Western Front_ in the courtyard outside of her co-ed dorm. He had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. His beach blonde hair was a sculpted mess on top of his head. He looked like he had stepped out of an American Eagle ad—low slung jeans and a fitted polo shirt that highlighted his abs. She was entranced. He was nothing like the guys she had grown up with—nothing like anyone she had ever thought she wanted—but she wanted him.

She figured she would never catch his attention as she was. So she used the money she had been saving since she was 13 to buy a whole new wardrobe and get herself fixed-up properly. All the money her parents had given her over the years to buy clothes and knick knacks amassed to an impressive bank account considering she had previously only used a few bucks at the local thrift shop to cover herself. And of course her parents were more than happy to dote on her. They sent her much more money than she actually needed to live on campus. Which came in handy one Stella realized how much she liked shopping—not that she overdid it, she was smart about her finances and kept it tight.

Stella looked at her watch—10 minutes to 2pm. Gemma would be waiting outside at any moment. Stella picked up her purse and wielded it into her elbow and grabbed the handle of her Louis Vuitton luggage to roll it behind her. The rest of her stuff had surely made it to the small fixer-upper house her parent's had bought her by now. She just had her essentials with her. She made her way to the exit doors and saw Gemma's shiny black Escalade waiting on the curb with the lady-in-waiting leaning against the vehicle.

Gemma's brow creased as she lowered her shades to just below her eye sockets. "I'll be damned." She smiled, "My baby grew up." She took the two steps and wrapped Stella in a tight hug.

Stepping back, she took her smiling daughter in. Stella wore tight, dark wash skinny jeans with a thin cuff at the bottom. She had on killer black, peep-toe pumps. She wore a tight, gray racer-back tank top that met the waist band of her jeans, but bared a bit of her supple cleavage, and pared it with a black, fitted blazer that was rolled-up to her elbows, showcasing a chevron lining inside the sleeves. Her hair was straight and silky, falling in layers just past her shoulders. She wore eyeliner and mascara with chapsticked lips.

Stella smiled warmly at her mom, "I'm still your _Stella Girl_," she emphasized Gem's nickname for her. Touching her mom's cheek, "I missed you too, Ma."

Gemma kissed her cheek, "Come on, baby. You gotta go knock some leather boots off a few bikers. They ain't gonna know what hit 'em." Stella chuckled with her mom as she climbed into the SUV.

She could feel the change in the air—it was good to be home.

AN: Here we go again, readers! I'm super excited about this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_The moon comes up and the sun goes down_

_We find a little spot on the edge of town_

_Twist off, sip a little, pass it around_

_Dance in the dust, turn the radio up_

_And that fireball whiskey whispers_

_Temptation in my ear_

_It's a feelin' alright Saturday night_

_And that's how we do it 'round here_

_Yeah that's how we do it 'round here"_

_-Florida Georgia Line "Round Here"_

Pulling into the Teller-Morrow parking lot, Stella saw how little had changed. A warm ball of familiarity settled in the pit of her stomach. This place was truly her home. She remembered breaking her arm after falling off of the ladder when she had tried to follow Jax and Ope onto the roof when she was 10. She remembered breaking the window of Gemma's office at the garage when her dad showed her how to throw a baseball properly—Clay was really bad at it and didn't help her efforts a bit. She remembered getting her first kiss from Randy Walker near the gate of the lot before Jax punched him and broke his nose.

Settling her sunglasses on her nose, Stella stepped out of the SUV onto the concrete. She heard the familiar clanging of metal-on-metal drifting out of the open garage doors. She followed behind Gemma, not wanting to giver herself away. Clay had been waiting—his baby girl was finally coming home. He made his way out of the garage and planted his feet as he reached the sunlight. "Looks like I'm gonna need to get a baseball bat out to beat of the boys," he smiled, waiting for his girls to reach him.

Stella wrapped her arms tightly around Clay's waist, "I missed you, daddy."

They had drawn the attention of the few MC members that were in the garage working. Jax, Bobby and Tig made their way to the pair. Jax reached them first. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck did you do to my tom boy baby sister?" He smiled and hugged her tightly. Pulling back, "Seriously though, I thought we were gonna go right back to being buds. I can't hang out with you all girly and shit. I could lose my street cred."

Stella smirked at Jax. "I missed you too, Jackson." She knew he was joking. They would never be a bickering pair of siblings that fought for the sake of fighting. They were more comrades than anything.

Bobby cut their reunion short by pulling her into a bear hug and lifting her off of her feet. As he set her back down, he spoke to her, "If I hadn't known you were coming home with Gemma today, I would never have known it was you. I got some banana nut bread muffins hidden in the kitchen cupboard for you."

Stella smiled brightly at Bobby. "How have I lived without your baking, Bobby?"

Chibs smacked Bobby on the shoulder, "You said there weren't any left." Bobby shrugged and Chibs hugged Stella to his side, "We missed you something mad, cupcake." He kissed her temple.

Stella looked at Clay. "Where's everybody at? This place is a ghost town."

"Went on a run to Tacoma for a few days, they should be back tonight. Speaking of tonight, your mom's got a party planned for you—something about the first of us to get a college education. Guess that means you're not a hoodlum anymore," he smirked at her.

"Once a badass, always a badass. I'm just a smart hoodlum…in killer heels," She smiled.

Turning to Gemma, Stella gave her a tired face, "I'm jet-lagged and exhausted. Any chance I can crash in a dorm until the party?"

Gemma pulled her towards the door. "You can crash in your dad's and my room for a few hours. But you better not be late to your own party. Have your pretty ass downstairs by 8 o'clock sharp, Stella Girl." Gemma kissed her forehead and left her to rest. She had a long night ahead of her.

Stella slept like a brick until the alarm on her phone squealed at 7:30. She sat up slowly, taking in the room around her. The smell of leather and vanilla hung in the air around her. The last time she sat on this bed, she was preparing to tell her mother that she wanted to go to school in New York. The epic battle of the wills that ensued rattled the walls of this room before mother and daughter cried in each other's arms. Gemma conceded—her baby was growing up and she needed to give some slack to the leash. Now, Stella couldn't imagine wanting to leave this place. New York had been an adventure of monstrous proportions, but she was glad to be back in this little hole of a town.

Standing in front of the mirror of the dresser, Stella conceded that she didn't need to change—she was fierce as shit in her outfit from the day. She ran the flat iron back through her hair to straighten the bits that kinked while she slept. She re-applied her mascara and added some dark eye shadow to create a smoky look. She rolled on her usual vanilla lip balm. Stella was ready to make her grand appearance.

Walking into the bar, she felt at peace. The chaos around the room was a normality of her lifestyle there. The leather clad men that chain-smoked and drank themselves into stupors at night, were her saviors—her heroes in the daylight. Gemma, of course, was the Queen and Stella hoped to one day be exactly like her—badass and lethal, wrapped in a pretty package. These were her people—this was her home.

The clubhouse was booming. Swarms of kuttes and skin slid together in conversation, lust and companionship. Stella made her way to the bar, slinking between bodies. She ordered a beer form the new prospect, Ben—that was what she heard anyway. She could have been wrong. No doubt, He knew who she was though, and was eager to give her what she asked.

Stella sat at the bar sipping her beer when she heard a herd of bikes roar into the lot. She figured they were back from their run. Some of her favorite people would be in the lot, so she made her way outside, beer in hand.

Tig smacked her ass thinking she was _fresh meat_. "Hey, bab…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her chocolate brown eyes. "Stel! What the fuck, kid?" Ope, Hap, and Juice looked their way.

"Nice to see you too, Tigger. Although I'd prefer you not perv on me again," she smirked at the wild looking man.

Tig just shook his head as Opie picked her up in hug and twirled her for good measure. After he set her down, he got a good look at her, "When the hell did you grow tits? Last time I saw you, you looked like a feminine looking dude!"

Stella smacked a hand to his chest. "Way to make a girl feel good, Ope! I think my tits look great, personally."

"I agree," Tig said as he tilted his head to the side momentarily.

Stella turned to Hap. "Scary ass Happy won't even speak to me. I thought we were tighter than that, Killer!" She joked.

Happy smirked and hugged the young woman. "You weren't supposed to grow up. Last time you left at 20, you still looked like the kid that tried to hi-jack my bike before you even had a license."

Pulling out of the embrace, Stella smiled at Happy. "It's gonna feel so good getting back on my bike. I've missed it. You still gonna help me customize her?" She was looking at Hap.

"Anything for you, Stella baby." She loved it when he called her that.

"So how about my boys show me how you have a good time around here?" She smirked at the circle of men.

Tig looped an arm around her neck and led her to the boxing ring. "Let me show you how we roll."

AN: Who do you think she is gonna go for? She's got big plans for the club and Charming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters and story lines.

Chapter 3:

"_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"_

_-One Republic "Secrets"_

Stella woke with a pounding in her head she hadn't felt in quite a while. The surface she was laying on was rock hard. Cracking open her eyes, the green felt was a dead giveaway—she had slept on the pool table. There was a warm, hard surface leaning against her back. She shifted slowly, not wanting to jolt her body any further. It was a very familiar back pressed against hers. The lightning bolts tattooed on the side of his head told her Juice had fallen asleep next to her. She could only barely remember him showing up the night before.

Stella was chilling on the picnic table watching Tig and Happy go at it in the boxing ring when she felt his presence take the seat next to her. He was the only one that had seen her since her transformation. Juice had been visiting family in New York and dropped in to visit her. He had been shocked as hell. But in a true New Yorker fashion, he had shown her the hidden parts of the city where the real life was. After one too many shots of tequila, they had shared a night of mind-blowingly rough sex. They could barely look at each other the next morning. As soon as each voiced the fact that they loved each other like family and could never have sex again, they fell back into their routine of friendship.

Rolling off the pool table, Stella found her heels on the floor as decided to carry them rather than fall all over herself in her post-drunken stupor. She decided that coffee seemed like a really good idea. She made her way to the kitchen and busied herself making a fresh pot when the oven dinged. It startled her before a bright-eyes and bushy tailed Bobby strode past her and pulled out a fresh batch of cranberry blueberry muffins out of the oven. "Oh, Bobby. You just became my favorite person in the whole fucking world."

Still clad in the flowery oven-mit, Bobby cocked his hand on his hip, "I thougt I already was! You been replacing me on your top 10?" He couldn't hold back the smile on his lips.

Stella hugged the burly man. "I missed you, Bobby. I miss all of you guys."

"We missed you too, cupcake." He kissed her temple and swatted her out of the kitchen with her coffee in hand.

Stella ran right into Happy. "I need to get some fresh air. You willing to take me for a ride on your bike?"

"You willing to share your coffee?" He asked but didn't wait for a response. Happy plucked the cup from her hand and drank half of the liquid. Making a face, "You need to add more sugar."

"You should know by now that we don't share the same taste in coffee. You like yours wit mostly sugar and just enough coffee to melt it." Stella made a face.

"Alright, Stella Baby, let's hit the road." Pointing to the shoes beneath the table, "you need to wear those 'fuck-me' shoes too. They'll look hot as hell on my bike."

Stella chuckled and pulled on her heels. Sliding on the bike behind Hap, Stella felt a familiarity. The curve of the leather beneath her, the smell of leather all around—she loved those things. She also loved the feeling of being pressed behind a man while he drove—it was exhilarating. She had missed that.

Happy drove to a small wooded area where a stream and fell into a small waterfall. He used to bring her here when she wanted to ride. It was her favorite place besides the clubhouse. Stella took a seat next to the water and laid back on the plush grass. Happy laid next to her.

"You changed." It was a simple statement that left his lips, but the meaning behind it was monumental. She wasn't the young girl who idolized him and held a crush on him anymore—she was a woman.

"Yeah."

"Why?" That was a loaded question, but if Stella could spill her secrets to anyone, it was Happy.

"Scott was his name. He was everything I never thought I would want. I wanted to catch his eye, so…" She gestured to her look. "It worked. We were together for about a year and a half. I even moved in with him for the last 6 months we were together." She turned her face to look at Hap as she spoke. "We did the whole thing. I met his parents. We got engaged. I never said anything to mom and dad. I was scared of how they would react to me living up there permanently." She stopped there, tears brimming her eyes.

"So where is Prince Charming now?" Hap couldn't understand why she would be here if she had someone in New York.

"He died. Car accident. He was blindsided when truck ran a red light. Never saw it coming." Stella let the tears slip down her face. "He had left his parents' house early to come see me."

Happy reached over and pulled her to his side, letting her lie against him and cry into is chest. This girl was broken. His girl was broken. "How long?"

"That was 7months ago. I don't get all emotional over it all the time, I promise. It's just hard to talk about. And I can't talk to Ma about it because it would break her heart that I never told her about Scott and staying in New York. I feel too bad to burden her with someone she never even got to meet." Stella gripped Happy's kutte tightly in her small hands.

Happy ran his hand over her cheek and through her hair. "You can talk to me. I'm always here for you, Stella baby. You're strong. You're gonna be fine." He kissed her head.

After a couple of hours, Happy and Stella sat-up. They needed to get back. Before climbing on the bike, Stella hugged Happy tightly. He didn't usually allow women to be affectionate with him, but this was Stella. She wasn't just anyone. He had watched her grow-up. He had protected her on numerous occasions and would gladly do so again. Even when she dressed like Jax, he had found her underlying beauty alluring, but she needed to get out and experience the world. She needed time outside of Charming. Hap knew of her crush on him as a teenager. So, Happy hugged her tightly to him. Letting go, they climbed on his bike and sped towards the clubhouse.

It was still kind of early for most of the hung-over bikers. The bar area was clear, but the silence meant that the dorm rooms now housed the sluggish, nauseated men—except for Bobby. He was perched at the bar with a paper in his hand. He glanced over the paper at the two forms making their way into the clubhouse. Bobby smirked and went back to reading the paper. Speaking to them without looking, "Gemma went out to get breakfast from Lumpy's. She should be back soon. We'll eat like Kings before the rest of the brigade make their way out of their stupors."

Hap smirked and took a seat beside Stella, who sat beside Bobby. Stella spoke up form between the two, "Speak for yourself; I'm more of a queen." The guys chuckled.

Gemma made her way into the clubhouse with a big aluminum pan covered in tin foil. "There's more in the car." It was a subtle order. They were going to bring the food in and she didn't even have to ask.

Happy, Stella and the prospect brought the food in and Bobby joined them in fixing their plates. Lumpy's food was notoriously bad for you, but the greasy food tasted like heaven and helped any hangover. Stella could surely gain 10 ponds if she tried to really chow down on Lumpy's food. She glanced over at Hap, who was shoveling the food into his mouth. "How the hell do you keep your abs so fucking cut with the way you guys eat?"

"I burn up the sheets." He didn't even try to hide his dimpled smile.

Stella felt her face flush—dear lord, this man was trying to kill her. "Really?! Maybe I need to give up those damn Spartan races and start fucking more." All 3 men choked and sputtered for a moment. "I'm 22 years old. Surely you don't expect me to be a virgin anymore." She smirked and continued to eat.

Bobby, who had regained control of his windpipe, spoke up, "You gotta warn me before you say shit like that. I prefer to always think of you as an innocent, _virginal_, tom boy."

"If you say so, Bobby," she smiled sweetly at him.

They continued the rest of the meal in silence before the guys slowly started making their way out of their dorms and inhaling the food. Hap had his arm slung over the back of her barstool as he recovered from eating his weight in sausage, bacon, eggs and waffles. Stella looked around the room at her family. _Yes_, she thought, _it's good to be home_.

AN: Maybe something will come of this Happy story line.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

Chapter 4:

"_Swing, Swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way_

_To carry on again._

_Wish cast into the sky_

_I'm moving on_

_Sweet beginnings do arise_

_She knows I was wrong_

_The notes are old,_

_They bend, they fold_

_and so do I to a new love."_

_-All American Rejects "Swing, Swing"_

Stella stood in the middle of her home—quaint as it was, she loved it. It was a small two bedroom house with an open living space and an office area tucked into an alcove room off of the small foyer. It was cozy, but it felt like home. She couldn't wait to fire up the fireplace and relax.

Ben, the prospect, along with Opie, Jax, Happy, Tig and Chibs were working diligently, painting the walls of each room. It wouldn't take long because of the size of the house. She was surprised to learn that the previous owner had updated the kitchen completely. Stella was working cleaning the kitchen, not that it really needed it. Gemma was on a food run for everyone who was working inside since they would start the outside clean-up when they had finished. Bobby and Piney were ordering around the other 2 mechanics at the garage.

Stella heard a bike pull up with Gemma's SUV. She decided to help carry the burgers and fries in. She was, however, shocked to find Kozik with a goofy grin on his face outside with Gem.

Kozik stared at Stella as she neared him. "So I got this call last night about a VERY grown-up version of you. I had to see it for myself. When the hell did you turn into a woman, kid?"

Stella hugged Koz tightly, "Everyone keeps asking me that. I've had tits since I was 14. You guys just didn't notice."

Kozik laughed with her as she helped carry in the food as well. Gemma shook her head at the conversation, smirking lightly, before taking her leave. She had to go find appliances for the kitchen.

Stella looked up at Kozik. He was blatantly staring right at her chest. She shook her head at him and grabbed his hands placing them on her breasts. Kozik's eyes grew wide—he was speechless. Stella spoke for him, "You were staring a hole through them. Just squeeze and feel and get over 'em."

Kozik backed her against the counter and was about to lean in when they heard boots headed toward them. Gemma had alerted the bikers that food was delivered. Kozik stepped back from a slightly aroused Stella and greeted his brothers as they entered the small kitchen.

Stella observed the guys as they crowded the room, her eyes landed on the Redwood patch on Kozik's kutte. She scrunched her brow in confusion. "How the hell did you get voted into Redwood? You and Tig hate each other."

Tig spoke up, "Fucker voted in while I was detained. Though I don't so much hate him. He's like an annoying little brother. I just want to punch him in the nuts…a lot."

Kozik smiled, "Oh, Tiggy. You love me. Let's just skip the charade and run off into the sunset together."

Tig threw a french fry at Kozik to which Stella responded, "Throw something else in my kitchen and I will shank you."

Once the guys had finished eating, they went to work on the yard while the paint dried. Gemma arrived shortly after, followed by 2 delivery trucks, one held her new appliances and furniture, the other was filled with her personal belongings and some of the furniture from the apartment she shared with Scott. His parents had told her to keep the items they shared—even let her keep the ring. They were lovely people and knew she would want to keep some things that reminded her of him.

The guys helped move the furniture in—even putting it together. Juice took care of all of the tech-y stuff—even wiring a home theater surround sound system through the walls. Boxes were placed in room according to the labels; she would unpack them later. Gemma helped her put on her bed linens and the linens for the guest room. The only other room that was completely unpacked by the end of the day was the kitchen. Gemma knew her daughter loved to cook and bake—she wanted her to be able to do so immediately if her heart desired.

Stella couldn't believe the progress. The only things she really had to do were unpack her books, cds, and clothes and plant some flowers around her back patio. Her family had gone above and beyond for her—even filing her hot tub and turning it on to heat up in case she decided to use it later that evening.

As the guys took a breather before they were to leave, Clay spoke with Stella in the kitchen. "There's some stuff goin' on with the club. ATF is snooping and I don't want you alone. I'm going to have Hap and Kozik switch off days and stay with you, so you're not alone." Stella started to protest, but her dad cut her off, "I don't want to worry about you, sweetheart. Please let me have this. Plus, it gets them a few nights away from the clubhouse haze. We all need that every once in a while."

Stella nodded, sensing she wouldn't win that battle. The men were informed and looked pleased. Kozik even called first dibs to which Happy smacked him on the back of his head and informed him, "You make a mess of her house, I will personally cut off your head and use your precious hair as a mop."

Kozik made a face and plopped down on the couch, propping his feet on the large ottoman. Each of the guys took off except Hap and Koz. Hap explained, "I need to check the perimeter before I leave."

As he did so, Stella waited next to her driveway for him to return to his bike. When he did, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Happy." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the other.

Happy kissed her chastely on the lips, stunning Stella. He nodded toward the house, "Keep him in line."

Stella smiled and nodded as Happy slipped on his bike and took off.

AN: Kozik or Happy? I'm still on the fence. I usually ship Happy, but we will just have to see which way I fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable characters.

Chapter 5:

"_Hot as a fever_

_Rattling bones_

_I could just taste it_

_Taste it_

_But it's not forever_

_But it's just tonight_

_Oh we're still the greatest_

_The greatest_

_The greatest_

_You_

_your sex is on fire_

_Consumed_

_With what's just transpired"_

_-Kings of Leon "Sex on Fire"_

Kozik was sitting between the arm of the couch and Stella as she was entranced in an episode of _Sons of Guns_. She was an enigma for sure. He remembered her clad in baggy jeans and plaid button shirts. She had the structure, but no idea what to do with it. Bit here she was, 2 years later, in a pair of cotton shorts that left little to the imagination and a camisole that showed some of her best assets.

He wanted to run his hand up her long, toned leg so badly he could feel her skin beneath his fingers already.

Stella felt his gaze. She could guess what he was thinking, and she wasn't opposed to the idea. She knew she didn't need a relationship, but he was a nice piece of eye candy and a good friend. So she reached a hand over and let it lie on his thigh, using her thumb to roll circles over his denim clad leg, just barely brushing close to where she knew his cock sitting on his thigh.

Kozik froze beneath her touch. He wanted it; he just didn't want to be too forward with his president's daughter. After a moment, he couldn't help but to give in. Koz placed one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck and guided her until she was straddling his lap. Stella immediately pulled her camisole over her head, leaving her clad only in soft cotton shorts and a black lace bra. Koz leaned forward and licked the alcove between her breasts, making her shiver and her eyes close. When her chocolate brown eyes reopened, they stared right into his blue orbs.

Stella sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. She felt the rumble of his chest as he groaned. Her hand found it's to his jeans—unbuckling and unzipping, freeing his dick from its denim confines. She wrapped her hand around his large, hard shaft.

"Shit, Stel." He gripped her hips tightly before lifting her slightly and pulling her shorts down her legs—flinging them across the room. "No underwear? You were just asking for it, huh?"

Stella bit his neck, just below the tat that rested there. "I was hoping anyway."

Kozik lifted her a bit and shifted them so he was lying between her legs on the couch. Leaning up she pulled off his shirt and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. He wasted no time in unclasping and removing her bra—leaving nothing between them. Kozik laid down between her thighs, allowing nothing to stop the feeling of his skin against hers. It was intoxicating—like her skin was emitting a toxin that drew him in further with each breath.

Stella couldn't wait any longer. She gripped his neck and brought his lips down to hers. The shift of their bodies created a friction—his cock was sliding between the lips of her pussy. It was arousing the lust in her body. She pressed her hips harder against him seeking more pressure. She found it. Kozik was panting when he leaned his forehead against hers and rocked his hips against hers. Stella's breath shuddered. She reached a hand between them and guided his cock to her entrance—it was all the invitation he needed before he filled her. He groaned and stilled after he pushed all the way into her. She was so tight he didn't know how he could last very long. Kozik began slowly pumping in and out of her. It wasn't long before Stella could feel the coil of an impending explosion inside her belly. Koz was close as well. He reached between them and tweaked her clit as he reached a pounding speed. Stella's fingernails bit into his back when she screamed as the intense orgasm set off inside of her like the fourth of fucking July. Kozik wasn't far behind her, biting down on her shoulder as he came—hips twitching with the subtle movement as he came down.

They lay on the couch for a while unmoving, not even sliding his softening dick out of her. She hadn't felt that satisfied in a while. It was a welcomed feeling—even if nothing else would come of it. They were both okay with just fucking for now.

Eventually, Stella coaxed Kozik up and led him to her bed, where they fell asleep—skin against skin.

Stella woke up feeling warmer than she usually liked, but the hard body pressed against her side helped her feelings a bit. Kozik's breath was hot against her neck. She tilted his head and kissed him. That was all the touch he needed to wake. He decided to grab a shower before heading to the clubhouse. Stella had joined him and enjoyed another round in the shower. Kozik wasn't foolish enough to think that the sex they had shared was more than that. And honestly, he wasn't looking to make her an old lady either. They both made themselves very clear—it was just sex.

Stella waited a while after Kozik left to make the trek to the clubhouse. She had an idea for the guys that she had been toiling about for months. She had written out a business plan and all. She hoped that they would go for it, but nevertheless, she knew she was destined to be a business woman. She gathered her things and made her way out to her car. She hadn't been able to drive it in a while.

On her 16th birthday, her Pop Pop had given her a 1967 Shelby GT500. It was a pale blue—almost gray with black interior. It had been in storage beside her bike for 2 years. It was her baby. Getting behind her wheel again was like flying—she could live without it, but it felt so good.

She drove around the block a few more times than necessary before pulling into the lot. She walked slowly to Gemma's office. She'd mentioned the idea to her in passing a few weeks past, and Gem had thought it was a solid idea. But she voiced that her opinion wasn't the one that mattered on this idea.

Popping her head inside the door, "Hey, Ma? I want you to look at something."

Gemma smiled at her daughter. "Come on in, baby. What ya got for me?"

"A business plan. I think the club can go legit."

Gemma was intrigued with so few words.

AN: I think we're gonna play with Kozik and Happy for a bit before we go one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

Chapter 6:

"_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa"_

_-Imagine Dragons "Radioactive"_

Stella sat anxiously next to her father at the head of the table. She had never been to church with them—it wasn't her place as a female. The room was subtlety lit with the only real, semi-bright light radiating in from outside. She had her hands resting in her lap, beneath the table, wringing gently. She was never nervous, but decided that despite the new feeling in the pit of her stomach, she was tough as shit and needed to push that inner-badass outward.

"Before I bring anything forward, I need you all to answer one question, and I want you to do so honestly. Given the chance to be profitable, would you ever consider going legit?" She looked around the table, noticing some resistance. "I tell you what. I'm go sit at the bar and have a beer. When I finish that beer, I will take this seat, and you can give me an honest answer."

Stella walked form the room and ordered the prospect to get her a drink. He did and she sat listening for any sign of raised voices. She heard none. Stella made her way back into the chapel and took her seat. She said nothing, but waited.

Clay took the helm, "It was unanimous. We would consider it if the project were desirable."

"I made some contacts while I was in business school at NYU. They have ties to the area surrounding Charming. With my contacts and the money that I have kept for investment purposes…" she glanced sideways at her dad, "I'll explain where it came from later. There is a large area of profit that is untapped in this region of the state. Building custom motorcycles." She noticed intrigued eyes around the room. "The profit margin of a business like that is phenomenal. I have numbers, figures for you. I will make the initial investment. You all need to look this over and decide if this is something you are interested in. It's a plan to make the club legit and keep your pockets full."

Clay held a hand up to her for a moment. "Where did you get this kind of cash?" He looked at her incredulously.

Stella looked down for a moment. "That's a conversation best saved for privacy." She looked up at her dad, "I didn't get it illegally, but if you hear it before Ma, she'll bury us both."

Before she could stand, Clay looked at Jax, "Go get Gemma. I wanna know what the hell is going on now."

Stella took a deep breath as Gemma walked into the room. She had a look of confusion and concern on her face. Stella decided to try to reason once more. "This isn't a club matter, we should keep it private."

Tig, of all people, spoke up. "Sweetheart, this club _is _your family. We need to know what's going on before we agree to use your money and go into business."

Stella sighed once more and decided it was as good a time as any to air out her dirty laundry. She shook her head and turned to the side, facing the window. "Okay, let's get this chick moment out of the way then. I was with this guy, Scott for a year and a half." Gemma's eyes were huge and she looked pissed. She never liked being the last to know anything. Stella was gonna have to kiss a lot of ass for this one. "Things got serious. We moved in together. We were talking about getting married. He was killed in a car accident a few months ago. He left the money to me." Stella was blinking to keep from crying—she was too strong to let it out in front of these guys. "I'm not giving all to this investment, but I don't want to waste it either."

Jax scrunched his brow as he looked at the business plan. "Your initial investment is 2 million. How much did he leave you?"

"The rest of his trust fund, the royalties to his investments, and my ring. I tried to give it all back to his parents, but they wanted me to keep it. Roughly 12 million."

There were murmurs around the table. Clay rubbed his hand soothingly across her back, "You and your mom go have lunch in the clubhouse. Let us talk this out. We'll get an answer to you."

Stella shook her head and walked out, followed by Gemma. After the door closed, the flood gates opened. "I'm so sorry, Ma. I was afraid to tell you in case we didn't work out. Then everything just snowballed." She was sobbing, "Then Scott died. It broke my heart. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything."

Gemma was more sad for her baby girl than angry. Stella had suffered alone through the death of someone she loved. She needed her comfort more than her rage, and Gemma was going to help her overcome the chaos. She wrapped her arms around Stella and rocked until her sobs stopped. Pulling back Gemma held Stella's face in her hands, "Alright, baby, let's get some food and you can catch me up."

Stella nodded and the women went about having a bit of girl time while they waited for the verdict. They enjoyed burgers and chili cheese fries from Lumpy's and Stella told her mom the entire story. "I wish you could have met him, Ma. I have a hard time feeling like I will ever find anyone else who could love me like he did. That scares me."

"You will, baby, I promise." She rubbed her daughter's hand.

The chapel doors opened and Jax ushered Stella into the room. She took her seat again between Clay and Happy. "I take it you have an answer?"

Clay spoke, "Yeah. We'll do it. Remodel of the garage can start immediately. You generously put salaries into the budget until start-up, so we can go full-on ahead. We have some loose ends to tie-up from our gun running, but Jax has an idea how to take care of it and shift the business to another charter." Clay smiled and looked at all the pleased brothers around the table. "We wanna thank you, Stella. Really. The club has been sinking since that ATF bitch grew a boner for the MC. Until the gun running is passed off, I still want Hap and Kozik on your guard duty. Once the cars we are already working on are fixed," he put his hand on the table and looked at the other men, "we close shop and get ready to start something new. And you are going to be our business partner."

The guys clapped and smiled around the table. The deal was done. Stella was excited to open a business and she couldn't imagine doing so with anyone else.

The guys celebrated for a while. Stella had gone through an emotionally exhausting day—she wasn't exactly in the mood for celebrating. But she had a beer and joked around with Juice and Bobby for a while. Eventually she made her way to the restroom in her parents' dorm room upstairs to freshen up a bit before she went home. She found Kozik waiting against the door jamb when she opened the bathroom door.

She walked until she was a breath away, bodies only barely not touching, "Yes, Herman?" She knew how badly he hated his first name.

Kozik reached one hand forward and trailed a finger from her collar bone, between the valley of her breasts, and down into her top, swirling it around her nipple. "Happy's on guard duty tonight. Just wanted to give you something to think about all night."

Before she could respond, he had her thighs in his hands and her back against the wall. His body was the only thing that kept her pinned. He skimmed his nose down her jaw and her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse just slightly. It wouldn't leave a mark, but it turned her on like nothing else.

Stella took back a bit of control by pushing a hand into his messy, blonde hair and kissing him roughly—their tongues battling for dominance. Her hips ground against him, effectively causing friction for her pussy and his dick. He didn't let it get too far though before he set her back on her feet and walked away.

Stella was stunned, but she wouldn't let it show. She slowly gathered her senses and ran her fingers through her hair to get the "just fucked" look off of her. She certainly didn't need to explain her and Kozik's sexy time to the MC—she had revealed enough about herself for one day.

Stella made her way into the clubhouse where the guys were partying. She spotted Hap and Koz chilling at a table in the corner—backs facing her. She walked up behind Happy and leaned over his shoulder—her tits just in his view, but looking all too touchable. "I'm gonna head home. Take your time. I'll see you later." She smirked at the look on his face and leant back up.

She didn't have to look to know 2 sets of eyes were boring a hole into her back.

AN: Gonna get some Happy time in the next chapter. So far, it looks like the vote is for this to be a Happy story. I'm still on the fence. Thanks for the reviews. Y'all are amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

AN: This is for the copious amount of Happy fans reading this story! (I'm one too=))

Chapter 7:

"_You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)_

_And I'm trying not to get stuck in my head (not to get stuck in my head)_

_But I passed a lonely sign on the interstate_

_Saying, "Find someone 'fore it gets too late!"_

_You're the best I ever had (you're the best I ever had)_

_I won't be the same"_

_-Gavin Degraw "Best I Ever Had"_

Stella had a tendency to get downright meticulous when she was running in empty. She had taken hot bubble bath—letting her skin soak in the heat and melt away the stress she had gone through that day. She took to primping—shaving her legs and waxing her pussy—it made her feel sexy. She covered herself in coconut scented body butter; it complimented her tropical scented shampoo.

Finally stepping out of the bathroom she felt like a new woman. She scoured her closet in search of something comfy, deciding on a cotton night gown that came down to mid-thigh. It looked like a fitted, long wife-beater. She added a thin gray cotton bath robe. All the primping and soft material served to relax her. She was in go-mode and needed rest to re-set for the up-coming exciting adventure.

Stella made her way to the living area just in time for the doorbell to ring. The pizza she had ordered had been delivered. She was excited to get into her kitchen to cook, but she just didn't feel like it after the day she had had. As she settled on her couch with the pizza and the movie _Stay Alive_, Happy walked through the door, locking it behind him.

"You need to keep this locked. I don't wanna be able to just walk in next time," he stated as he took her beer and sat beside her on the couch.

Stella went to the kitchen to retrieve another beer, but was stopped by Happy's gaze on the way back—his eyes were locked on the long expanse of leg that was displayed from beneath her night gown.

Stella smirked, "Take a picture, Hap. It'll last longer."

She was shocked when he pulled out his phone and, in fact, took a picture. Happy chuckled at the look on her face. "Why don't you bring those long ass legs over here?"

Stella shook her head in amusement as she took her seat next to Happy and they began eating the pizza. As Stella finished her second slice, she looked over at Hap. He put down the piece he had been eating to relax back on the couch. They were so comfortable together. It was as if this were a norm for the—relaxing together.

Hap stood and kicked his boots off next to the door and placed his kutte on the back of a chair. His tee shirt had a pizza sauce stain, so he took it off and tossed it in the laundry room. Stella couldn't take her eyes off of his tattoos and his chiseled physique. She couldn't imagine just how strong he was—he looked downright lethal…and delicious as hell.

Happy settled back into the couch after he had stripped his way across her house, leaving his torso naked. Stella's fingers were itching—she needed to touch him. She decided to keep her forward personality in check and excused herself to her room.

Lying on her bed naked, Stella began running her hands all over her body, stopping to show special attention to sensitive areas—her breasts, her hips, her thighs, and, finally, her pussy. She was slick with heat in the freshly waxed area. She bit her lip to suppress the loudest start of a moan.

She circled around her clit, building the need in the pit of her stomach. When her fingertip finally came in contact with her clit, she couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her lips. Stella began lifting her hips to meet the tweaks of her fingertips before she slipped a finger into her core.

Stella was startled by the gasp that escaped Happy from where he stood in the doorway. She stilled for a moment, then she smirked at him and continued fucking herself, adding another finger.

Happy walked toward the bed until his shins are touching the bedrail. He laid a hand on one of her opened thighs—running it along the smooth skin until he reached her apex and ran his thumb over her clit. Stella arched her back at the sensation and slipped the fingers out of her pussy with a pop—it was a surefire sign of how fucking tight she was.

Happy was intrigued and riddled with lust. He leaned his head down and bit the inside of her thigh as his thumb continued to roll over her clit in a gloriously slow fashion. Stella was almost ready to crawl out of her skin from the sensations mixing—the pain of the bite and the lust coursing through her body at his thumbs curl.

After letting up on his bite, Happy licked the quickly darkening bruise and sucked her clit into his mouth in one swift movement. Stella came up off the bed for a moment at the sensation of her life force being sucked right out of her core. Happy never let up on the sucking as he arched 2 fingers into her pussy, effectively hitting the little bundle of nerves that sent the waves of a devastating orgasm crashing over her. She screamed his name and gripped her hands against the headboard to try to keep her body from flying.

When Stella finally came down from an unbelievable high, she pulled Happy down on top of her and rolled their bodies so that she was over him. She straddled his hips. Happy could feel the heat from her core hovering over him. Gripping her hips, he aligned her pussy so that their sexes would rub together to create a delicious friction. She began rocking her hips, effectively rubbing his dick with her slick heat. Happy's hands pressed down on her hips, adding more pressure to the already overwhelming pleasure. Stella could feel herself nearing a second orgasm. Happy knew she was getting their and wanted her to fall again before he fucked her, so he leaned up and sucked a nipple into his mouth. That swift movement sent Stella crashing again.

Stella didn't lose too much of her senses as she quickly sat up and pushed her pussy down onto his dick. He filled her—she didn't know how she was fitting it all inside her core. Happy's eyes had rolled into his head at the sensation of her extremely tight pussy pulling and pushing against him. They began a slow rhythm, both moaning and grunting at the feeling of their skin running together. She was so tight that Happy didn't know how much longer he would last. He wanted to feel her come on his dick, so he rolled them until she was on her back. He leaned over her and began sucking on her neck at her pulse point as he drilled into her. Stella had her legs coiled around his waist. One of her hands pushed against the headboard for stability while the other scratched at his back. With one final push, they fell over the edge of the fucking cliff—screaming, clawing and sucking.

Happy collapsed on top of Stella, but she didn't care. They were both too spent to think anyway. Happy couldn't remember the last time a woman made him feel that way. He usually just got his rocks off and kicked them out the door, but he was content and sated and very happy to stay between her legs for the rest of his life. He felt that sure of the pleasure Stella had unleashed in him.

Stella had been with Kozik the night before, and it had been fantastic, but what she had just done with Happy, all three orgasms, were like crack. She needed more. He had been the only person to ever get her to that edge of chaos with just a swivel of his hips.

Neither moved from that spot as the wave of exhaustion settled in and they drifted to sleep.

AN: I'm getting a lot of Happy votes. This one was for y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable characters.

Chapter 8:

"_Take it back_

_I would take it back_

_For just another minute_

_Just another chance with you_

_Give it up_

_I would give everything up_

_Every last breath_

_Every first taste, for you._

_Just to make it alright._

_Just to make it alright._

_But its too late, to go back._

_I can see the darkness, through the cracks._

_Daylight fading, I curse the breaking._

_The day is gone._

_The day is gone."_

_-Noah Gunderson "Day is Gone"_

_Stella heard the eerily nauseating crunch of metal. She would never forget the sound of steel against steel as she watched Scott's car get plowed into. She couldn't see him—no one could. The car had been demolished—the driver's side crushed in on itself. They would later only retrieve pieces of the body that could be unwedged from the pulverized car. _

_Stella never told anyone she had seen the whole thing from the stoop of their apartment building in the inner-city. She couldn't even speak of what she saw—it made the whole ordeal too real for her to deal with. He should have lived. It wasn't his fault at all. The driver of the red tow truck had been drunk—tested at three times the legal limit. Scott never saw it coming. She just hoped he didn't feel a thing._

_Closing her eyes, Stella tried to tell herself it wasn't real—that she would open her eyes and it would all have been a dream, but it hadn't been—the sounds of the aftermath brought her back to reality—a reality where she was alone and broken._

Stella woke with a start. She was covered in sweat and gasping for breath beneath Happy's arm. Happy hadn't even stirred, but he instinctually held her closer. She felt better this time. Usually she woke up from her nightmares alone and terrified. With Happy beside her, she felt relief. His warm body reminded her that she was not alone. He might not be her old man, but he cared or her—as did her entire family and the Sons.

It had been weeks since she had dreamt of that night. She could guess why it had hit her that night—guilt. She felt guilty for being with another man. Stella knew that Scott would want her to be happy, but she felt as though she was cheating on his memory.

Stella drew herself from Hap's grasp and made her way to her alcove office. She sat in her leather bound chair and brought her knees up to her chest. Reaching into the top drawer of her desk, she pulled out a picture. It was worn around the edges because of how often she had handled it in the last 7 months.

She remembered taking it well. She and Scott had searched for a week solid for apartments. He wanted it to be perfect. So when they walked into the second floor apartment, they just knew it was the one. It had character, charm. Stella wanted to remember that day for the rest of their lives, so she had pulled out her old Polaroid camera and snapped a shot of them next to the old, stone fireplace in the living room. Scott was holding her close and smiling.

Stella placed the picture back in her desk drawer. She was still exhausted from her night with Happy. She made her way back to the bed and curled up against Happy's side. In his sleep, he turned toward her and pulled her close to his chest, wrapping them warmly in the down comforter.

Stella didn't wake again until mid-morning. She had slept soundly for the rest of the night in Hap's arms. She heard the faint sound of the shower starting. She decided she could use a hot shower too and made her way to the bathroom. Happy had only just stepped into the steam when she walked in. She stepped into the shower behind him. He had his eyes on her as she did so. She didn't need to announce herself—he had been expecting her to join him.

The shower had dual heads—one placed on either side of the stone shower. Stella stepped under the stream opposite Happy. She let the stream wash over her—the heat soaking into her sore muscles. It was like a wet dream. Almost nothing felt as good as that water against her skin. She groaned at the sensation. It should have startled her when Happy began massaging shampoo into her hair, but she just found it soothing. He rinsed her hair and began soaping her body up using the loofa. She wondered how she ever managed to shower on her own—it felt so much better with him.

After Stella was clean from head to toe, she returned the favor, washing Happy top to bottom, lingering on his chest and back. She had never understood her attraction to a toned back—she just found it innately sexy. And Happy had a toned, tatted sexy back like she had never seen. After she had appeased her inner perv, he rinsed and they stepped out of the shower. Hap shocked her as they dried off. "Where'd you go last night?"

She didn't think he'd noticed. She had never known him to give much mind to women besides their pussy. Apparently, he did for her. "Had a dream. Freaked me out a little. I just went downstairs for a bit." Stella gave him a joking look, "Well, well, Happy, did you miss me?"

Hap decided to be very blunt, pushing her back until her ass was caught between him and the counter of the bathroom. He leaned in until his lips were barely brushing her ear, "You feel this?" He asked pushing his erection into her hip. "I don't get like this for any woman more than once. And I sure as fuck don't keep 'em around after I fuck 'em." Happy ran a hand down her side and around to her ass cheek before gripping it. "I think you know I'm serious. I ain't going anywhere until you damn well tell me to." Happy kissed her hard and stepped away.

He'd been so intense that Stella was stunned. It was too much. She was feeling guilty for sleeping with Happy and Kozik, much less keeping one around seriously. She was officially freaked out. Stella followed him out into the bedroom. "Hap, I… I'm still mourning. I'm not ready for…" She drifted off from her train of thought.

Happy rested a hand on her cheek. "I didn't say I was inking you with my crow. I know you're grieving. But when you're ready, you're mine. Just do me a favor," he gave her a serious look. "Don't fuck Kozik again. I don't wanna have to kill my own brother." He just turned and walked away—like he hadn't just turned her upside down.

Stella was just struggling to wrap her head around it. Happy wanted her. That idea swarmed inside her mind. However, she knew she would listen. She wouldn't fuck Kozik again because as terrified as the idea of moving on from Scott was to her, the idea of it being with anyone but Happy didn't sit right with her.

Stella pulled on her black legging and worn, brown riding boots that came to her knees. She put on a long, white camisole and a long cream open cardigan. She was comfortable, but chic. She finished her look with a long, silver pendant and pulled her hair into a knot on top of her head.

She had nothing pressing for the day, but she wanted to get into her kitchen to cook and bake and make it feel like home, so a trip to the grocery store was needed. Her cupboards were bare. Her fridge held a few bottles of beer, but that was all.

Stella saw Hap relaxing on the couch as she came into the living area. "You just hanging out today?"

Hap looked in her direction, "Yeah. I told Clay and Koz that I would take over guard duty for you every night from mow until the coast is clear."

Stella wasn't sure what to say. After the state Kozik had left her in the day before, she figured it was probably for the best. So Stella nodded and continued, "I gotta make a grocery run. You in?" She expected him to say no, but apparently Happy was kind of domestic.

"Yeah. This mean I get to drive your cage?" She nodded. "As much as I ain't fond of cages, yours is sweet as shit."

Stella chuckled and held out the keys to him. She grabbed her wallet and followed him out of the door.

Happy looked like a kid in the candy store when Stella started in the cleaning supply aisle. She needed some essentials and wanted to get this out of the way first. Happy was slowly turning her cart into a chemical factory. He liked clean, apparently. Stella paused in the middle of the aisle to give him a chance to check out a new product. "You gotta boner for cleaning or some shit? I'd love to see you in a french maid's uniform," she snorted.

Happy put his hands on either side of her against the cart and pulled so she was tight against the front of his body. "I got a boner alright, but it's for something a little more _wet_."

Stella flushed before pushing her ass back slightly to get him going.

"You trying to get me to fuck you in the middle of a grocery store? I'll do it, Stella baby. Don't push me farther than you're willing to take it."

Stella leaned her head back onto his shoulder and turned her face so he could see how serious she was. "Let me make this clear. I would fuck you right here, right now...If I wasn't afraid of giving that old lady over there," pointing to an elderly lady staring at them, "a heart attack."

Hap kissed her briefly before pushing off the cart and following through the aisles. After 2 hours and 2 carts full of grocery and more cleaning supplies than she would need in a freaking hospital, they were heading out to the car.

Happy helped unload the car and put everything in its place. She was grateful that he wasn't a man to just chill on the couch and let her do all the work. "I think I'm gonna cook. Any preferences?"

Hap looked at her for a moment. "Whatever you want. I'm not picky."

Stella decided on steak and potatoes. When Hap saw what she grabbed he made a suggestion, "You got your grill set-up. Why don't I throw those on the grill and you can get me a beer?"

Stella smiled and nodded. "Give me a few minutes to prep while you get the grill ready."

Hap and Stella went about their tasks. It just felt so different falling into a routine with happy like that. It was as though they had been doing it for years. She decided not to fight it, she would just go with it.

When Hap had the grill ready, Stella brought out the steaks, potatoes and beer. She watched dutifully as Hap got it all going. When he closed the grill lid, he took a seat on a lounge chair with his beer in hand and pulled Stella onto his lap. It was so comfortable with him. She hadn't felt that level of comfort with a man since Scott—and she certainly hadn't tried to get that close with any other man.

Stella was startled when Gemma opened the patio door. She hadn't expected to be in this situation and she was sure Gemma would interrogate her. She was going to scramble away from him, but Hap had his hand securely around her waist.

Gemma didn't give anything away with her face, "We decided that dinner would be at your house tonight."

Stella looked through the patio doors to see the MC and her family staring at her and Hap. "We already got our food cooking."

Gemma smirked, "I came prepared, sweetheart. Prospect, get 'em on the grill."

Just like that, the prospect threw the new steaks onto the grill and dinner was well on its way to being a family gathering. Stella just smiled. While she wasn't looking forward to talking to her mother, she loved family dinners, and the thought of hosting her first one was heartwarming.

Stella looked at Hap, "You know she's gonna wanna know what's going on here?"

Hap tilted his head. "What's going on here?" His expression gave nothing away. He was baiting her.

"You're fucking me senseless." The prospect choked. Hap gave him a glare and he looked away. "I don't know. I'm not gonna fuck anyone else. I guess there's something here."

Hap got close to her ear so the prospect couldn't hear. "When I'm done with you tonight, you'll be positive there's something here." With that he released his grip on her.

"Guess it's time to face the firing squad." Hap chuckled at her response as she slipped off of his lap and made her way inside to the kitchen to face her mother's inquisition. "Hey, Ma. What prompted this dinner? We celebrating something?"

Gemma quirked an eyebrow at her daughter. "You didn't feel much like celebrating last night. You let the boys have their good time. They wanted to return the favor." She gave her daughter _the look_, "Some more than others apparently."

Stella nodded. "I wish I had an answer for you. I don't know what's going on. I like the way it feels being with Hap, but I feel like I'm cheating on Scott." She looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes, "What do I do?"

Gemma set the food in her hands down and embraced her Stella. "Oh, Baby, I know it's hard to see through the fog right now, but I promise it gets better. It did for me. I found Clay and had you. Jax helped me through it just by being a sweet boy. Maybe Hap is supposed to help you through it—get you back on track." She looked at her daughter, "If any woman could put him in his place it's you. I raised you, I should know. You're gonna make a great old lady when you're ready."

Stella felt calmed at her mom's words. She hugged Gemma tighter. "I love you, Ma. Somehow you glue us all together."

That was all Gemma needed to hear. It was a confirmation that she had done right by her family. She had been through hell to get there, and she was sure Stella could make it through as well. She would back her all the way.

AN: I really like this chapter. I hope you guys do too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love hearing your feedback. If you have anything you just are dying to see, shoot me a pm and I will see what I can do.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable SOA characters.

Chapter 9:

"_Move to New York City_

_Take your woman by the hand_

_Leave her there with your things on the doorstep_

_And there's no way around it_

_Could this be our last dance?_

_Just fall asleep with the TV darling_

_I'll be back again_

_Do you want to see it?_

_The place where I was free?_

_Cos in my mind I've been there_

_And there's no one here but me_

_In the morning it'll find you_

_Let the light shine away_

_Down a road that's leading me nowhere"_

_-Augustana "Twenty Years"_

Happy was a mystery. That's a big part of his appeal. The silence he exudes, yet he communicates exactly what he is thinking with a look. Stella had heard more words come out of his mouth in a few days than she ever remembered when she was younger. Hap didn't give much away either. Stella knew he had a mother—she had been sick, but had since been doing really well in a retirement facility. Happy never talked about his father or his childhood. He was this riddle to Stella. She was desperately trying to figure out.

The mystery man himself was sitting on her patio furniture next to her father and brother and his brothers of the MC, staring at her through the glass doors of her house. She could feel the burn of his eyes. Ashe couldn't figure out how he was so comfortable eye fucking her surrounded by their collective family. She found it arousing nonetheless. He could get her going with one look.

Gemma noticed the flush on her daughter. "If he stares any harder, his eyes are gonna pop out of his skull." Gemma looked at Stella trying to gauge her reaction. Stella blushed a bit, only furthering the flus across her body. "At this rate, he should just take you into the back room and mark you. It'd be less awkward."

Stella threw a piece of aluminum foil from the baked potatoes at her mother. She was smiling.

"You might wanna put your hair down though. I'm surprised your dad hasn't gone postal at that hickey."

Stella had forgotten about him sucking on her neck when he came the night before. That image took her mind right back to that moment. She flushed again.

"You're like a teenager in heat over that man. Just go claim him and get it over with."

Luanne and Tara stepped into the kitchen and immediately caught the tail end of the conversation. "Who are you bangin', darlin'?" Luanne never had much tact—she was the porn queen after all.

Stella was getting tired of the questions and her round about answers, so she decided to get right to the point. "I'm fucking Happy! He made me cum so hard I forgot my own fucking name," she had an exasperated look on her face.

Gemma just smirked, Tara choked, and Luanne gave her an "Atta girl." She hadn't meant to blurt it out all crass like that, but there was no going back, so she just owned it.

Gemma looked her dead in her face, "You're definitely my kid." She smiled—Stella yelled about fucking and Gemma Fucking Teller-Morrow smiled!

Stella couldn't contain the guttural laugh that escaped.

Tara shook her head, "I think she finally lost her damn mind."

Tig shocked them all by making presence known. "I think I just stepped into the Twilight Zone. Got chick's talking all loud about fuckin' my brothers and laughing like crazy people." He looked on jokingly, "And y'all think I'm insane."

They girls chuckled at him. This was their family—and they were all fucking crazy. Stella felt better after her release of insanity.

The prospect entered the kitchen on a mission. "Clay said we need something to put the steaks on. They're almost ready."

Gemma handed him a tray and he was on his way. All 4 women set to work finishing the salad and laying the baked potatoes out on a tray so the guys could grab what they wanted and find a place to sit.

Stella knew her mom had gotten the ginormous table for her for a reason. There was a spot for everyone. The prospect would even get to sit at the table this time.

Happy walked up to Stella in the kitchen and kissed her. It was meant as a marking tactic—his brothers would know not to touch her. Pulling back he whispered to her, "I made you forget your name, huh?"

Stella looked mortified. She hadn't taken the close proximity of the kitchen and patio into consideration when she decided to shout about her sex life. She stared around the room, her eyes landing on her father. She was terrified he would be upset, but he looked indifferent. As Hap took his seat, Clay made his way to his daughter, noticing the distress on her face. "Listen, you know I'm going to have to read him the riot act. You're a grown ass woman, but keep your voice down next time, alright? I almost had a fucking stroke." He brushed his hand across his daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love you, baby girl. Go eat some food, you're getting too skinny."

Stella chuckled and took her seat next to Happy. They enjoyed a dinner full of funny stories and memories she had never forgotten. She even caught Kozik's eye across the table. His look told her he was okay—he was happy for her. It was all the confirmation she needed to finally start to move past her sorrow.

After the plates were cleared, the talk continued for a while. Clay looked at Stella, "We're going to start the garage remodel tomorrow. Mostly clean out for a few days, but I want you in on the design and shit. Juice is gonna do a website for the place and by the end of it, we're gonna build a few bikes for the showroom."

Stella was stoked. She couldn't wait to see how the business turned out. That was just the cap to an already perfect night.

The guys took their leave, followed by the ladies. Stella was ready to just relax and let the day melt away in a nice, hot bath. She made her way to the bathroom and began running the hot water. She added the vanilla bath oil to the water and settled into the heat. She felt the chaos, craziness, and perfection of the day meld into her body forming one big mass of calm.

Stepping out of the warm water, she felt the goosebumps pop up onto her skin. She dried the water from her skin and toweled her hair before pulling it up into a messy bun. She pulled on one of Happy's soft cotton SAMCRO shirts. It still smelled like him—leather and tobacco with a hint of peppermint. She had grown to like that scent—it was all man. Stella made her way out of the bathroom, the heat from her bath misting the air. Happy was already resting in her bed.

Stella smiled at the sight of the buff, badass biker nestled in her teal down comforter. She made her way to the bed, climbing in beside him. Happy pulled her close. "So I let you between my legs and you forget about the guest room." She had a goofy smirk on her face—a total giveaway.

"Never thought I would say it, but apparently your pussy is just that good. I mean if you really want, I can go to the guest room."

"Not a chance, big guy." She smiled and kissed him.

Happy was ultimately surprised with himself. He was content to lay in bed and just be with Stella. There were no expectations. He had always had an eye for her—even before she gussied herself up. He had seen the beauty beneath the grease monkey. He wasn't going to give up until she gave in—and she was close.

AN: We are starting to get to the good stuff!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all SOA characters.

Chapter 10:

"_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

_Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human"_

_-Christina Perri "Human"_

Chaos—that was the state of the garage. It was an organized chaos though. All of the club members shuffled throughout the building moving equipment to the storage pods located in the lot. They were hustling to be done with the cleanout. The contractors would be in sometime in the afternoon to give a walkthrough of how the shop would look when finished, where the showroom would be located and such. The guys were buzzing on excitement.

Stella was anxious. She wanted everything to go smoothly with this venture—her boys deserved it. It felt so good to be able to do something for the men that had helped raise her and protected her with their very lives. She had made memories with every one of them.

Stella made her way through the building, checking out the progress. She turned her back to the far wall of the garage to observe. Happy noticed her pensive look and walked to her. He grabbed her around the waist and wrapped his arms around her. "You look way too serious. How about I take you to a dark room somewhere and loosen you up a bit?"

Stella smirked and gave him a look. He nipped at her neck and she bit back a moan. "I'm in business mode. But I might be in for a quickie later." She winked at him and kissed him deeply before walking back to the front of the building.

At 3pm the contractors showed up. The plans for the place were magnificent. The entire garage would be stripped to the bare bones. More square footage would be added to encase a showroom. The showroom itself would be 3 walls of windows and a black, leather covered half wall in the back. The building space would be done in dark wood and chrome with leather accents. The paint area would be a sterile white with racing stripes painted around the room.

Tig whistled at the drawn-up pictures. "That's mint."

The rest of the guys quickly agreed. Jax chimed in, "I guess in the mean time we can work on building a couple of bikes for the showroom."

"You can feel free to use my garage. My back yard is big enough to store the storage pods and you can work in my garage," Stella said.

Heads nodded around the room. It was settled. Stella decided it was time for her to head home after the contractors had taken off. Tear down and construction was to be started immediately the next day, and she wanted to be there bright and early. She bid her family farewell and headed home. Hap said he would be there after some club stuff was settled.

Stella parked her car and headed to the door. She stopped suddenly as she saw the small envelope on her doorstep. Growing up in an outlaw MC, she knew to proceed in unknown situations cautiously. Stella reached into her waistband for the gun she had resting there. She kept her hand in that position as she reached for the envelope. Once she had verified that the premises was safe, she went into her house and secured all of the doors and checked all of the rooms. It seemed like overkill but, again, she was raised to be precautious.

Feeling safe since the house and yard were clear, Stella kicked off her shoes and changed into a gray pair of capris sweatpants and a white camisole. She took her time changing and pulling her hair into a messy bun before she made her way to the kitchen and checked on the beef stew she had put in the crockpot that morning.

She lifted the envelope and pulled out a Polaroid picture. It was face down, but had a message on the back, _say hi to daddy_. Her brow scrunched with confusion until she turned the picture over. Stella put a hand over her mouth and let a sob choke out of her throat. It was a picture of her as she sat on her apartment stoop in shock, just seconds after the crash. She could clearly see her hands cupping her ears and her eyes closed from the very moment she was trying to pretend it wasn't real. This was her moment of dread, and someone had intentionally known she would be there.

Stella felt her gut wretch. She ran to make it to the toilet and emptied her stomach. After she was sure she had vomited her entire organ system into the toilet, she sat against the tub and held her head in her hands. She knew what that picture meant—Scott's death was no accident. And if she read into the message correctly, it was likely backfire form the Sons of Anarchy's beef with someone. She didn't know who, but if she ever found out, she would personally skin them alive and feed them their flesh.

Stella heard Happy open the front door and kick off his boots. She didn't have to see him to know he would pull off his kutte and place it on the table in the small foyer. She heard his soft foot falls as he walked into the kitchen and, no doubt, found the picture. He immediately jumped into action, searching the small house for her.

Happy found her in the bathroom, brushing the vomit taste from her mouth. As she rinsed and looked up at the mirror at him, he could clearly see the red-rim of her eyes. He pulled her close as she started to cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay, babe. I got you. We'll get the fucker." No other communication was needed.

AN: Sorry for the wait, guys. This has been an insane week at work, but I'm back to writing. Thanks for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all SOA characters.

Chapter 11:

"_I hope you find what you're lookin for when it all comes runnin' down_

_I hope you find it painted black on your window, or the lips of your lover's frown_

_Cuz if it dies in cold, when the clouds start to roll._

_Is it then that your soul, starts to bleed?_

_Have you ever seen the President who killed your wounded child?_

_Or the man that crashed your sister's plane claimin' he was sent of God?_

_And when she died in your arms, late that night in the dark,_

_did you pray to your God to come home?_

_Cuz it ain't fair to say, that these tracks are the same._

_So God if you can hear me crash this train_

_I said God if you can hear me crash this train"_

_-Joshua James "Crash This train"_

Stella woke with a pounding headache. She had fallen asleep on the couch, and while it was comfortable, she couldn't shake the tension that rolled through her body. She could still hear the murmuring that circled her dining room—deep make voices trying hard to keep their angry tone to a minimum. The guys—all of them—they had come to her house after her breakdown.

The men had no idea what to feel. They were angry that the entire situation had happened, but they were saddened that it seemed to be retaliation on them. Clay had immediately taken her in his arms told her, "Nothing I say can make this right. I can't even find the words to apologize for this. But," he had cupped her chin, "We will avenge him."

One by one the guys had hugged her—comforted her—and promised that they wouldn't stop until they found whoever it was and delivered the person to her for death. They had even offered to cancel the renovation and business plan to give the money back to her.

Stella should have been angry with the club, but she knew that these men would never have put her in danger. They never would have let something bad happen to her or anyone she loved. And she had begged her parents to let her do New York on her own—without the protection they had all but thrown upon her.

No—she wasn't angry with the club, she was angry with the murderer who had taken her love away in a steel cage with no remorse. She only hoped she could do Scott justice as she took the pain out on his killer—slowly and painfully.

She blinked her eyes slowly, taking in the dimmed light. Gemma sat to her right in an overstuffed arm chair. She figured Stella would be feeling the after-effects of her evening and had dimmed the lights in the living room. Seeing that Stella had awaken, she went to the kitchen and brought out a bow of the beef stew that Stella had left slow cooking all day. She grabbed her a glass of sweet tea and set the contents on the table.

Stella looked up at her mother and gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Ma."

Gemma just leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Eat, sweetheart. You need a good meal and a good night's sleep."

Just as she finished her food and tea, Happy walked into the room. He leaned over her and spoke softly, "Come on. You need to sleep." He reached out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her toward the bedroom.

Happy helped her undress and pulled the covers over her. When she stared up at him, she saw a look of…he almost looked scared. Happy never looked scared. He was an impenetrable force of hardness. She couldn't imagine what would terrify him. "What's wrong, Hap?" She asked, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him in the bed beside her.

"I've only ever been scared of anything one time in my life—when I thought my mom was going to die. She survived the cancer, but the idea of her not being in the world somewhere…It made me physically hurt." Happy looked at her with worry clear on his face. "The idea that someone could get that close to you and hurt you—I can't think about it too much. It terrifies me." Happy turned on his side beneath the covers to face her, "I know you don't want to be with me. I get that—especially now, but I can't lose you. I wouldn't know what to do. You don't have to be my old lady, but I'm going to protect you. If I can't have you, I need to know that you're okay."

Stella melted. That confession was the longest string of words she had ever heard him speak. The words themselves seemed foreign coming from Happy. He was always the strong, silent type—never let emotion show on his face, and he sure as hell never talked about his feelings. Stella had no idea how to reply—so she didn't. She put her hand against his cheek and kissed him. She pushed every feeling she could muster into the kiss. It was a body wracking, toe curling kiss that hit her right in the chest and shivered its way down her body.

When they pulled away, panting, she looked into his eyes, "I may not be able to fully be with you right now, but I _will_ be your old lady someday. Mark my words, Mr. Lowman; you're not getting rid of me." He smiled. She took in his perfect, white teeth and the dimples he rarely shared with the world. "Now get naked and show me how much you want me."

Happy didn't need to be told twice. Despite the audience downstairs, Happy made love to Stella like she had never felt before. It was slow and intense and left her feeling like her body had melded into his in perfect sync. Happy was left wondering why he had never tried it before. He figured it took the right woman to make sex feel like a whole other level that encompassed his entire being—mind, soul, and body.

AN: Sorry it is so short. With my crazy work schedule the last couple of days, trying to find time to write has been difficult.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)"_

_-My Chemical Romance "Ghost of You"_

Stella woke around 5am to Happy's hand rubbing her thigh. Her leg twitched in his direction involuntarily and Hap ran his hand down to her center, flicking a finger over her already swollen clit. Stella moaned deeply. She was lying with her back to his chest. She reached her free hand back to run her hand over his neck as she turned her head to kiss him. Happy let his fingers roam her pussy, rubbing circles on the tip of her clit. That simple motion lit her body on fire. With every circle of her clit, her toes reflexed and her hips shifted. Happy tipped his head down and sucked on her pulse as he continued his assault on her pussy. He felt her body clench and shake in orgasm.

As Stella came down, she reached behind her and grasped his rock hard dick. Happy spoke into her ear, "Baby, this was about you. You don't have to take care of that."

She wanted to, so she lifted a leg and hooked it over his hip behind her. Stella guided his dick into her pussy and felt his groan vibrate through her body all the way down to her core. Happy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back further into him. They began a slow rhythm that took his cock all the way into her tight pussy. Happy had to clench his hands to keep from coming.

Happy pushed against the bed and moved so she was on her stomach and her legs were spread wide and pinned to the bed. Happy pushed into her with a bruising force. Stella was ready to come undone. She gripped the comforter when he kissed her shoulder lovingly and began fucking her with a rough force that made her entire body tense in anticipation. They came together in an earth shattering force that left Stella a panting, sweaty mess on the bed. Happy was plastered to her back, trying to gather his senses enough to pull out and lay with her.

It felt like hours before either tried to move. Happy slid off of her and slipped his dick from her pussy with a moan. He laid back on his side and pulled her close to him. Without speaking a single time, they fell back asleep—sated and comfortable.

Stella woke again at 9am. Her body ached from the rough sex she had enjoyed with Happy the night before. She could feel the body heat soaking into her back—skin against skin. Hap was molded to her with his arm draped over her waist. She had to giggle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Happy was awake.

"Happy Lowman—the Tacoma Killer is spooning." She laughed.

Happy pulled her even closer, "You feel that boner. It's called forking. You're welcome."

Even better, Happy was making jokes. Stella couldn't believe her ears. This was comfortable interaction. His MC Brothers would likely never see this side of him. Stella felt kind of honored.

Stella turned to face Happy. "I think I'm gonna stick around here today. After the chaos that was yesterday, I need a couple of days away."

Happy nodded. "Looks like I'm staying here too then."

Stella's brow scrunched, "You don't have to babysit me. You can go do whatever it is you need to do."

Hap looked serious again, "No. Someone targeted you because of the club. I will be with you at all times until the bastard is caught. It's not babysitting. It's vacation."

Stella snuggled further into the comforter. "Lazy day it is."

It wasn't until at least noon that she decided to head downstairs and get some stuff done. She still had a few boxes with personal items to unpack. As she began pulling pictures out of a box, she was stopped by one in particular. It was one of Scott. He was sleeping in their bed. The sheet wrapped around his waist, but the rest of him was bare. You couldn't tell from the picture, but aside from the sheet he was completely nude. They had made love for hours—he had whispered his love for her in her hear as they came for the third time. She had woken up a few hours later, enamored by his beauty. She wanted to remember that moment forever. So she had snapped the picture. He had begged her not to put up where anyone would see it when they visited the apartment. She had agreed to keep it on the nightstand.

In that moment, Stella felt a dread settle in the pit of her stomach. There, right next to Scott's body on the picture was the word _slut_. Someone had scratched the word into the surface. How had someone gotten into her belongings? She had packed the boxes herself. But she hadn't been at the apartment when the mover's had picked up her belongings. Somewhere in the middle of her leaving and the mover's arriving, someone had gotten to her belongings and marred the picture of Scott.

"Happy!" Stella called him to the living room and he rushed to get to her. She just held the picture out to him. "That wasn't there when I packed it."

Hap ran a hand over his face and head. "I'm gonna call Clay. Let him know you found something new. I'll be just outside of the door. Stay put."

Stella was shaken, but she wouldn't let it ruin her day again. She shakily kept unpacking the boxes in her living room as Hap talked to Clay on the front porch. She could hear the muffled talking.

Stella pulled the last picture out of the box and placed it on a shelf. She made her way to the kitchen to fix a glass of sweet tea. When Hap found her in the kitchen, he stood on the opposite side of the island from her. "Clay agreed that I should stay here. He has Juice running anything he can get his hands on about us, you, and New York." He made his way around the island and wrapped an arm around her. "I think I'm gonna make my Ma's famous empanadas tonight. You can just sit back and relax."

Stella smirked at him. "Any chance I can get in on it. I mean, if they're famous, I wanna know how to make 'em."

Happy smiled at her halfway. "If I do, you can't tell my Ma. She would beat my ass. Then again, if she likes you, she might just show you herself."

"I gotta meet this lady at some point. She's gotta be tough as nails to raise you." Stella laughed and looked anxiously at Happy. She didn't want to cross any lines with him.

"Well since you have cemented yourself as my _one day old lady_, I guess we can make that happen. But I want to wait until you're ready to be with me, because I can't bring her into this, until I know for sure what we are."

"I tell you what, I will wait to learn the secret recipe, but in the meantime, I have a hot tub outside that I have yet to touch. I think I need to wind down later this evening and you're going to join me." Stella kissed Happy deeply and went back to unpacking her other boxes.

AN: I think a little drama in the next chapter would be good. I work tonight so it will probably be tomorrow evening before I update again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all SOA characters.

Chapter 13:

"_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye"_

_-A Great Big World "Say Something"_

Stella tested the water with her hand. It was warm enough and getting warmer by the second. She was almost ready to climb into the hot tub. Hap was going to join her once he had finished his second phone call with Clay. He didn't want her out there alone, but he was close enough that he could hear her. That wasn't enough unfortunately.

A cloth covered hand clamped over her mouth. Stella didn't even have time to scream before the darkness clouded her mind and her body fell limp. She hadn't seen a face or heard a voice—she was taken over by sheer nothingness.

Happy closed his phone and heard a car screech down the street from the house. Usually, that would be nothing, but he was on pointe and had to check on Stella for his own peace of mind. He stepped out onto the patio and noticed Stella's towel stranded on the edge of the yard. At that moment, he knew something was wrong. He rushed to the phone and dialed Clay as he made his way to his bike. He only barked in few words and hung up before taking off in the direction of the screeching tires.

Clay had understood Hap—his baby girl was missing. His mouth hung open as club members and Gemma stared at him. He looked ready to murder. "The bastard got her." Those 4 words sent a terrifying silence over the room. "Juice—get on the internet, get your hands on every name she came in contact with in New York. Check out Scott too. We gotta find her." Juice was the only person that moved—no one else had the words to say anything or the strength to move.

Happy drove for hours looking for any suspicious or out of town cars. Eventually he made his way to the clubhouse. He didn't know what else to do. He felt utterly lost. It was a sinking moment that he had never experienced before. He felt this unbelievable urge to cry and break down. He stayed on his bike as he leaned it on the kickstand. He rubbed his hands over his head.

Gemma stepped outside of the clubhouse to breathe and cry a little. She was a tough butch, but with her daughter missing—maybe dead—she was ready bust every window in the lot and breakdown. She saw Hap sitting in the line of bikes, so she walked to him. When he lifted his face, the tears startled her. His face mirrored hers, so she pulled his head against her and they cried together. He broke her heart with so few words, "I shouldn't have let her out of my sight." Hap looked at Gemma with a broken face and tear soaked eyes, "This is my fault."

Gemma shook her head. "This person—whoever he or she is, was coming at her harder than we thought. You kept her safe this long. Now, we just need to find her. And we _will_ find her." She wished she believed her own words.

After they had stopped the flow of tears and cleaned their faces up a bit, Gemma and Happy made their way back into the clubhouse. Clay clapped Happy on the shoulder and squeezed in a comforting gesture. Happy understood it completely and nodded.

"Juice is tracking every lead he can find from New York."

Just then Juice came forward with some information. "So far no one looks overly suspicious. There are 3 people that she had been close enough with while seeing Scott that could have gotten into her belongings. Scott's best friend, Andrew. All-star athlete. Not even a driving record. Apparently, he disagreed with Scott and Stella getting married. No motive though." Juice shuffled the sheets on his hand. "There's Christina, Scott's ex-girlfriend and Stella's ex-friend. I think it's pretty obvious how that one turned out. She's got a wicked streak in her, but nothing overly malicious. Last, there's Redding. He had once been a good friend of Scott's. I can't find anything on what happened, but apparently the friendship went south after he got with Stella and shit got serious. I can't find any ties to the club though. Even outside of these three—there is no one there that she came in contact with that could have been implicated by the club."

Hap looked serious, "Someone's fucking with us. This never had shit to do with the club. They're trying to lay this shit at our feet and throw us off track." He stood and pointed at Juice, "Dig deeper into those fucks. I wanna know every fine detail. Get in touch with people. I don't care if you have to tap into fucking cameras around the world, I wanna know where each of them are right now."

Juice jumped on the task. He was as worried as anyone else and wanted to track Stella down. The game was on.

AN: It's a short, but necessary chapter. The million dollar question: Is she still alive?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable characters.

Chapter 14:

"_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

_-Coldplay "Fix You"_

Stella could feel the blood trickling down her body, soaking her skin from wrists to toes. Her hands had gone numb hours ago. That was the only part of her body that she couldn't feel. The rest of her being was screaming in agony. Her arms felt disjointed from where they were bound above her. Her toes barely scraped the floor by the tips as the swung slightly from the slightest movement. And, oh, every minor twitch ripped through her body like a fucking freight train. She had come back from the darkness multiple times in the middle of the beatings she had endured. She was at that brutal point where she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. She was ready to welcome death.

The form appeared before her again, only this time, removing his mask. "All you had to do was leave him. He would still be here, if you'd just left him alone. I would have had him."

"Just kill me already," she choked the words out—each one clawing at her vocal chords.

"Not yet. I need you to feel my pain. You took him from me. I took him from you. And now, I'm gonna rid the world of one more whore."

Juice had been sitting at the computer for a solid 18 hours. He had ran through documents, called people associated with the big 3, hacked cameras around the country, and scoured the fucking world over to get one glimpse of the attacker.

Juice looked at the tired, worry-ridden brothers, "I think I might know who we are dealing with." Happy jumped up and strode over to Juice. "I can get allocation on everyone but Redding Dunham. He's been off the grid for a month or so. No credit card trails, no social media updates, no activity of any kind. He's the only option. He owns a 2012 Mustang—black with white racing stripe. And he has cash, so he wouldn't be able to rent anything. He would probably be somewhere abandoned."

Hap looked around the room. "We know this town better than the fucking mayor of Charming. Every abandoned or out of the way building—we will search them all."

They guys huddled together to list the possibilities and make a game plan to divide and conquer. When they stood from the bar to take leave, the clubhouse phone rang with an unidentified number.

Gemma picked it up and her eyes widened before she placed it on speaker. There was no one speaking directly into the phone, but they could hear the scene through the receiver. The words from each party shocked the room.

"_Just kill me already."_

Gemma put her hand firmly over her mouth to stop the gasp and sob that threatened to break free.

"_Not yet. I need you to feel my pain. You took him from me. I took him from you. And now, I'm gonna rid the world of one more whore."_

The last words they heard before the line went dead choked any sanity from the room.

"_It's okay. I'm ready for it." A crack could be heard, followed by a deafening scream. _

The dial tone droned on for a solid minute before Tig ripped the cord from the wall. Not one eye blinked when the phone broke apart against the far wall.

Juice was the only reverie from the silent panic. "I traced the call to a general location. I think they're near that abandoned warehouse on Old Fort Road."

No one said a word as the room emptied and the roar of bikes and Gemma's caddy sped from the parking lot. They stopped a mile down the road—the roar of the bikes would be a dead giveaway to Stella's captor. They crept up on the warehouse noiselessly. Happy, Clay and Jax took the front entrance. Bobby, Tig, Juice, Opie and Chibs took the back. It was one large room within the warehouse, so they knew once the doors opened, they needed to act immediately. Clay made a crow sound, signaling the guys in the back that it was go time.

The doors flew open slamming against the wall of the warehouse. The men ran into the doors, but stopped at the sight before them. Stella was alone, strung up by her wrists. Blood, broken flesh and blackened skin covered her body from head to toe. She wasn't moving—that was all Gemma saw as she rushed the door and ran to her naked daughter in the middle of the warehouse. She found an old, ragged burlap scrap that was rather large tossed in the corner. She grabbed it to cover Stella's flesh as Clay and Hap worked to get her down. Jax and Tig were supporting her weight to give some slack to the rope holding her up.

Stella's body remained limp as her limbs were freed. Hap and Clay laid her body on the floor. Chibs checked her breathing and pulse. He looked up with fear in his eyes, "She's barely there. She needs a hospital now."

They moved on auto-pilot and rushed towards St. Thomas. Moments away from the hospital, Chibs yelled a _fuck_ into the dark SUV. "She's not breathing. Hurry!"

The waiting room was silent outside of the surgery room doors. No one had words. Clay had to physically restrain Gemma as more staff ran into the room murmuring about the patient coding. Her baby was barely hanging one—and so was she.

AN: This was such a hard chapter to write, but I got it out. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"_Is anybody out there?_

_Is anybody listening?_

_Does anybody really know?_

_If it's the end of our beginning,_

_A cry_

_A rush_

_From one breath_

_Is all we're waiting for_

_Sometimes the one we're taking_

_Changes every one before_

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_

_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_

_Some prayers find an answer_

_Some prayers never know_

_We're holding on and letting go"_

_-Ross Copperman "Holding On and Letting Go"_

The moment the doctor stepped out of the surgical suite, Stella's family stood. Gemma and Happy stepped forward in question. They needed good news—neither could stomach the pain of losing Stella.

"She made it through surgery, but she is in a medically induced coma. If she were awake, she would likely go into shock. I can give you a rundown of the injuries if you like, but be warned, it's not pretty." Gemma nodded in understanding before he continued, "Both shoulders were dislocated. She has 3 broken ribs. Both of her lungs collapsed—that's why she stopped breathing. She has lacerations across her back as though she were whipped. There are deep bruises and internal bleeding from being beaten with a blunt object—my guess would be something like a crowbar. We stopped the internal bleeding and got her lungs re-inflated. The pain is my greatest concern at the moment. She would have been in excruciating pain. Now, it's just a waiting game. Even after we discontinue the use of the drugs keeping her in the coma, it is up to her if she ever wakes up. The trauma may have been too much." The doctor looked as though he had never given news so terrifying and non-concrete.

"When can we see her?" Happy needed to see her—make sure she was still breathing.

"Anytime. She will remain in the ICU until further notice. She has a private room."

No one was prepared for the sight before them. The small, fragile, broken, and bruised woman that laid in the hospital bed, hooked to machines upon machines—she wasn't their Stella. She seemed too vulnerable.

Happy let the tears fall as he braced his hands on the side of the hospital bed. She had to make it out of this—she just had to.

Stella was somewhere dark, but she sensed the world around her. Her eyelids felt like concrete and she had the urge to choke constantly. She could hear voices—familiar voices whispering and murmuring. It was like hearing through water—the sound was there, but the clarity was off. She just wanted to climb out of the darkness. She tried to scream for someone to help her, but she couldn't get it out.

"How do we proceed from here? We can't get a track on this guy. He can't get away with this shit." Bobby was at a loss. He knew they needed to act, but the guy was like a ghost. He was way too good at disappearing.

"After the shit he did to her, no way is he done. He will come again and we will be waiting with a plan. For right now, we just need to watch over her and get her better." Clay knew his baby girl was a fighter—and fucking stubborn like her mother—she would be fine.

"I'll stay. I'm not leaving until she wakes up," Hap said. "Go get a good night's sleep. If anything changes I'll call."

Tig shook his head. "I'll keep watch outside the door."

Gemma walked in with food for the guarding men and hugged them both tightly. They were taking care of Stella so she could sleep well knowing she was watched over.

True to form, Tig stayed on pointe outside of her room door all night—barely blinking, never twitching. The military had groomed him for this kind of thing. He could stand motionless for hours—completely attuned to every change in sound and breath.

Happy held her hand and talked to her all night. He figured maybe it would be soothing—it was worth a shot. He talked about his Ma and growing up without a dad. He poured his heart out—told her his entire life story. After a while, he became gravely serious. "You can't die on me, Stella. I've never thought I would ever be with one woman long enough to think about the future. I want one with you. I want to mark you with my crow, marry you, have kids with you, grow old and even more badass with you." He brushed a hand against her cheek, "I love you."

AN: One more chapter down.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost"_

_-Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc "Wake Me Up"_

One week…seven days and 19 hours… That's how long Happy had been taking residence in Stella's room in the ICU. It took a lot of coaxing just to get him to shower in one of the hospital rooms. Gemma sat with them during the day and brought food for Happy.

Happy was afraid to leave. He thought that if he took his eyes off of her, she might disappear. He couldn't handle that. He loved his woman and he needed to tell her with her eyes open.

"When she wakes up, I'm gonna ask her to be my old lady." Gemma eyed him knowingly, "I love her, Gem."

"I know you do, baby. You wouldn't have been in this room for the last week if you didn't."

Hap was holding her hand—had been for hours. He soothingly rubbed circles on the back of it. It had become comforting to him more so than anything else. He needed to feel her—the warmth that radiated from her living form.

Stella's eyes cracked open a small fraction. She had the sudden urge to gag, but held it back. There was a tube down her throat. She attempted to move her body, only to get as far as flexing a finger before pain erupted throughout her body. She could move—the pain was just too solid for her to get any further.

Happy felt her finger move and looked to her face. She was awake. Happy had never felt relief wash over him so fluidly—he had never been scared enough to need to feel it, but the anguish he had felt while wondering if Stella would ever wake, that was a terrifying experience.

Hap was on his feet before he realized he was moving. He leaned over her confused face looking for any sign of distress. Gemma ran from the room to get a doctor and call Clay. Happy was rooted. He had no intentions of leaving the room until she could walk out beside him.

The doctor and nurses surrounded the bed and checked her vitals. Once they were sure she was stable, they were ready to pull the tubes from her throat. "On the count of three I want you to take a deep breath and let it out slowly as we pull out the tube."

Stella nodded. In theory, it seemed like a simple task, but trying to keep a gag reflex in check while exhaling an object was not easy. Stella's eyes watered as they yanked the plastic from her throat. She felt like she was choking. The choking made her cough, and the cough made her body jolt in pain.

Stella's eyes landed on Happy as she settled back into the hard bed. She lifted her handed deftly to touch his. She rolled her thumb, making soft circles on the skin. She was telling him that she felt him when he comforted her…she heard him.

Happy leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Stella."

Stella took a gulp of air into her lungs and choked out, "I love you, too."

Her voiced sounded mangled, and for good reason, but Happy understood the seriousness behind her words. She was saying more than _I love you_—it was a declaration—she was his old lady.

Their moment was short lived as Gemma returned to the room followed by Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, and Juice. Their faces showed a relief that Stella felt in their presence. She would be alright. That's all they needed to know at that moment.

The guys hadn't rested the entire week. They'd been scouring any leads they could get their hands on. They needed concrete proof that Redding was behind Stella's brutal beating. Juice had been tracking any unusual movement of unknown persons for 20 miles outside of Charming. The club was all in and seeking vengeance. When they got their hands on the fucker responsible, he would die slowly and painfully.

Stella looked at her dad. "His name is Redding Danvers. He's from upstate New York. He and Scott stopped being friends when we got together. Scott never told me why. I guess it wasn't really important at the time. Redding used to stop by every once in a while. He and Scott would end up having a heated argument—usually in the hallway of our apartment building, so I couldn't hear." Stella's eyes started to water. "Red told me he had a thing for Scott. He's convinced I stole Scott from him. Scott wasn't gay…I can assure you. But Red doesn't see it that way. He's gotta really deep seated obsession. The guy's batshit crazy."

Clay nodded. "We've been working non-stop trying to get a location on him. Until we get our hands on him, you won't be alone. Happy will be with you at all times." Clay laid a kiss on her forehead. "Rest and get better, sweetheart. We've got you."

AN: Sorry this one took so long. I'm struggling with getting this story to the next stage.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

_It's sounds obsessive_

_But I think it's fine_

_When you're gone all I do is to think of you_

_I live and love with you_

_This charming life_

_-Joan Armatrading "This Charming Life"_

Stella sat impatiently on the side of the hospital bed. Her leg wouldn't stay still. She was anxious, but ready to get out of the hospital. It had been 3 weeks since she awoke. In true form, Happy had stayed by her side the entire time. He had held her and comforted her all the same. Those 3 weeks had cemented her love for him.

Happy walked back into the room with her Chuck Taylor Converse in hand. He had a huge, dimpled smile on his face. "What's got you so giddy?"

Happy set the shoes on the bed next to Stella and stepped between her legs, pulling her close to him by her waist. He leaned his face into hers until they were almost touching, "My old lady's coming home today." Happy's hand began a sinful, smooth path to her ass, "And I plan on showing her exactly how much I love her." Hap nipped at her lip before dragging her into a passionate kiss.

Pulling back, Stella's eyes were half-lidded in lust. "Shit, Hap. My pussy hasn't been touched in a month. Take me home and make me cum, now!" She sounded so demanding, but she couldn't hold back the smirk that mirrored Happy's.

"Tara should be here in a minute to discharge you. I'm just gonna get your shoes on in the meantime." And he did. He had been helping her through it all and holding her hand in the process for the last few weeks.

Stella was worried he would start to feel emasculated—he was anything but. However, he was the Tacoma killer—he was harder than that.

"Hap, maybe we should get someone else to keep an eye on me for a while. You gotta be sick of babysitting me. You haven't had a chance to do any club shit in a while."

Happy's face was a mix between anger and worry. "Where's this coming from?"

"Hap, I don't want you to get sick of me. You've done nothing but take care of me for weeks."

Happy ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not getting sick of you. Do you think I would rather hang out with a bunch of sweaty, bearded bikers or a hot brunette with legs for days?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Tara startled them with her interjection. She was smiling as she made her way further into the room. "Got some papers for you to sign, Stel."

Stella felt like she had signed her life away by the end of it. But it was worth the freedom. It wasn't until she stepped outside of the hospital that the weight of that freedom bared down on her. She was surrounded by her family, people that loved her, but Red was still out there somewhere—and his only goal was to kill her.

Stella stood in her kitchen overlooking her back yard and hot tub. That's where he had gotten her. Her home—her safe place—had been violated in an unimaginable way. She refused to let Red take that from her. Stella stripped down to nothing in her kitchen. Happy was a bit startled as he took her in. Stella simply grabbed his hand and guided him outside to the hot tub and warm, waiting water. She began undressing him, never taking her eyes off of his.

After she had rendered Hap completely nude, she stepped into the hot water and sank onto the bench. Happy sat behind her, her body closely molding into him. Stella laid her head back on his shoulder and turned her head toward his neck, licking the sensitive skin below his ear before sucking on the area. Happy used is hands on her hips to hold her firmly against him as he ground his hard cock against her ass.

Stella moaned just before Happy lowered his mouth to hers. Their tongues were battling for dominance—it was like they were trying to devour each other. There was nothing and no one stopping them. For the first time in weeks, they were completely free and willing to give themselves over.

Stella broke the intense kiss and turned to straddle Happy's lap. She angled her position so that as she sat with her weight on him, her clit was aligned with his dick. They couldn't contain the moans as she began to slide her sex over him. Stella's head tilted back and Happy licked just below her chin, making her shiver.

Stella lifted to position his cock at her entrance before slowly sliding down his shaft. She had to stay still for a moment to stretch herself. Happy was well endowed and having gone weeks without sex, her pussy had gotten tighter. Hap was struggling to keep from pounding her pussy. He could practically feel his dick pulse inside of her.

Stella began a slow thrust, swiveling her hips as well. Hap's hands gripped her hips as he thrust upward to meet her movements. Happy was getting close and could feel the inner flutterings of what would become Stella's orgasm. Grabbing her hips, Hap stood and laid Stella back on the wood framing around the hot tub. He leaned over her to keep the majority of their skin on skin contact as he began to pound into her pussy. Stella's hands scratched across Happy's back as she felt her toes curl and her clit shiver. "Fuck, Hap, I'm gonna cum." Happy took her words as a challenge and bit her neck to help her along. They both came in a tangle of scorching hot limbs and kisses.

Stella and Happy sank back into the water to recover from their exertions. Happy kept Stella close to his side and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him weakly.

"I want to get my crow on you tomorrow."

Stella smiled and nodded. She was ready—and Hap would be the one to do the honor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"_Follow your bliss, it reads on my chest._

_I know I got it tattooed for a reason._

_Why can't I just hold it true?_

_'Cause I'm still crashing all the funerals_

_Of these people that I never knew._

_Yeah!_

_I'm stuck in a coma, stuck in a never-ending sleep._

_And some day I will wake up and realize I made up everything."_

_-Senses Fail "Can't Be Saved"_

Stella woke up that first morning back in her bed. It was an amazing feeling that coursed through her. She was lying tangled up in Happy, the sunshine was dimly lighting the room through the closed sheer curtains, she was enjoying her unbelievably comfy King sized bed—Hap always swore that if she ever kicked him out, the bed was going with him. She figured she would never kick him out, so she had nothing to worry about.

Happy was lying on his back with Stella molded against his side. Her legs were entwined with his and her hand rested on his bare chest. He could tell when she woke up. She would begin tracing his various tattoos with her fingertips. It was alluring—any touch from her made him feel alive.

She traced a small empty bit of skin just above his collar bone, at the base of his neck. "I want my name here, or something that symbolizes you're mine." She sounded so firm in mind. She knew what she wanted. She just hoped he was willing.

Hap was looking down at her with an expression that she couldn't quite read. "If I do get your name tattooed on me, does that mean that when we get married I won't have to wear a ring?"

Stella's eyes grew exponentially. "You just went from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds. Marriage? You got a fever, Killer? You sound like you may have lost your mind."

Hap chuckled. "You're my old lady. I have no intentions of letting you go, period. You saying no?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You asking?" She quirked her eyebrow right back.

"Do I need to make this look more official? I'll get down on one knee if you need me to, but this bed and your body are far too comfortable to leave willingly." Happy was beginning to wonder if he had lost his mind as well. He hadn't intended to propose marriage to her, but with Stella, it just felt right. He was done second guessing himself with her. He had already broken all of his rules to be with her anyway—why stop now?

"Yea, I will. But my name tattooed on you won't keep you from wearing a ring. Hoes at the clubhouse will know without a doubt that you are mine."

Happy smiled at her and kissed her. "Greedy ass bitch. Better be a badass ring you put on me." He was conceding on the issue—mostly because he expected her to wear his tat and ring. The least he could do was the same.

"Would I give you anything but badass?" She smirked and rolled on top of him.

"As much as I want to watch you ride me right now, everyone is waiting on us at the clubhouse. They wanna see me put a crow on you and Juice has been gathering more info on Red." His hands ran up and down her bare sides. "Hold on to you panties, darlin'. You're in for a hell of a ride tonight."

Stella giggled at his light touches to her skin. She swiftly planted her feet on the ground and sashayed her way into her closet. She decided to go simple that day—maybe a little back to her tom boy roots. She grabbed a pair of cut-off denim shorts and a plain white tee shirt. Her curves made the outfit look more feminine than she would have back in the day, but it was as close to the old Stella as she could get. She grabbed brown leather Rainbow flip flops. She had worn them for 4 solid years, but the sandals were molded to her feet and she couldn't bear to part with them—it would take too long to break in a new pair anyway. She decided to pull her hair into a pony tail and only wear cherry chapstick and mascara.

As she met Happy at the bottom of the stairs, he smacked her ass. She was well aware of how enticing her ass was in her shorts. Her legs already seemed to go on forever, but with all of the luscious skin on full display, Happy could barely keep his hands away from her. He was sure he would be sporting a hard-on throughout the tattooing process.

Happy followed Stella's car to the clubhouse parking lot. She was carrying his kit, that's the only reason he hadn't insisted she ride with him. As soon as she was out of the car, he had her back pressed against it. He needed to make a statement to his brothers by physically claiming her. Happy ran one and up the back of her neck to hold her head in place, while the other rested on her hip. Stella could see the need in his eyes before hers fluttered closed and their lips connected in a sensual passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, Stella felt like her entire body was a livewire—she was on a buzz and didn't care who could see the lust-filled look on her face. "Let's get those tats. Then you're gonna bend me over and fuck me like you mean it."

Stella pulled her shirt up to the underside of her bra and laid on her side on the pool table as Hap got his gun and ink ready. Happy had the idea in his head, and he was an amazing artist—he didn't need a stencil. Stella laid before him completely confident and relaxed. She wouldn't even look down as he tattooed her—she just wanted to see the finished product.

When Happy was finished he set the gun down and cleaned her tattoo with a contemplative face. He stared at the ink before placing a kiss on the reddened skin. Stella hopped down from the pool table and made her way to the nearest mirror. She was stunned—Hap's crow was the most beautiful she had seen. It was of a dove and a crow stitched together. A skull was clasped in the claws of the bird(s) with the Anarchy A on the forehead. At the bottom right edge of the skull, _Happy_ was scrolled in a delicate script around the curves of the tattoo. It looked like a painting on her skin. He had successfully executed inked brushstrokes on her skin.

Gemma walked to her and ran a hand across the skin. "No going back now, baby. It's gorgeous."

Kozik stood behind Gem, checking out the tat. "Dude, that's one sick tattoo," he stated while looking at Happy. "Guess you're serious. Bout time you decided to stop hoe-ing around." He smiled at Hap.

Hap smirked. He began pulling off his kutte and tee shirt. "Aight. Get your tight ass over here and put your name on me."

Stella smiled as he laid on the pool table. She had used a tattoo gun a few times before—even got to tat a couple of his smiley faces. She could never really do anything but lettering. She certainly wasn't an artist like Happy. But the fact that he wore her ink on his body was enthralling to her.

Stella stilled her hands and began the cursive script of her name around the curve of the area she had picked at the base of his neck, just above his collar bone. She stylized the letters to match the _filthy few_ tattoo across his rib cage. When she was done, she breathed a sigh of content. There it was in black script—he was her old man. She wouldn't have it any other way.

AN: I needed a happy chapter after all of those sad ones.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"_I'm right back at the first date_

_And the first kiss_

_That couldn't wait_

_Cause every moment meant so much_

_I couldn't let it pass_

_I'm right back where I first stood_

_When I first knew_

_That I would always love you_

_And you know_

_I've never looked back_

_And every time I try to tell you how I feel_

_I feel like that_

_I feel like that"_

_-Jason Walker "I Feel Like That"_

Happy wore his kutte, but left his tee shirt off for the rest of the day. He gladly showed off his woman's name. Stella kept her shirt tied high as well.

When the chance came, Happy quietly asked Clay, Gemma, and Jax to sit down with him in private. They chose the chapel and slipped away before anyone noticed.

"I take it this has something to do with Stella?" Clay was straight to the point.

Happy nodded, "Yeah. I asked her to marry me."

Jax spit the beer he had just gulped out of his mouth in a spew and choke fashion.

Happy smiled—he gave them his real smile—the one that displayed his dimples and that Stella melted over. "Exactly. It came out of left field. I just thought it and it sounded right, so I asked. She said yea."

Gemma was grinning like the cat that ate the fucking canary. Clay remained impassive. "So why bring this to us if it already happened?"

"Because I should have come to you first. But I still want your blessing. I'm sure Stella does too."

Clay nodded and stared at his hands as if he were waiting for them to suddenly hold his answer. "Happy, I've known you for 10 years. You're my brother and I would die for you. But that's my baby girl—I would give her the moon." Happy wasn't sure this was going how he had planned, but he listened to Clay closely nonetheless. "You will keep her safe, take care of her and make her happy. That's all I ask of you. If you can agree to that, I'll give you both my blessing."

Happy's mouth went up in a half-smile, "I will give her nothing less." His eyes shifted to Gemma, "I may sound like a pussy for this, but I love her."

Gemma nodded, as did Jax. The group stood and Gemma embraced Happy tightly. "I know, Hap. Take care of my baby," she whispered to him and he nodded.

Hap bro-hugged Jax. "She got you good, huh?"

"Yeah—whipped and all." Happy laughed.

Lastly, Clay clasped Happy's hand and placed his other on Hap's shoulder. "Gemma and I saw this coming a mile away. I had her bring something just in case."

As they released each other, all eyes landed on the box in Gemma's hand. There was a rose carved into the top of the small, wooden box. "It was my grandmother's. Her name was Rose. She wore it for the entire68 years of her marriage. I'm giving it to you to give to Stella." She set the box in Happy's hand. "Stella will recognize it. She loved it as a child—swore she would wear it one day. But she also swore she would be married to Joey McIntyre from New Kids on the Block." Gemma grinned at the memory.

Hap smiled and shook his head. "Thanks. Imma take my girl home."

Those simple words spoke volumes—_my girl_. Her mother, father and brother had to accept it. She was now Happy's old lady. She would always be their daughter and sister, but she had a greater purpose now. A silent understanding spread across the group. It almost broke Clay's heart. His baby girl, his Stella was a grown woman and was finding her future in some other man. Until then, he had been the most important man in her life. But he was okay with it. Time would move on and he could look to another future for peace and comfort. He could relax with his wife and watch his grandkids grow up some day.

After Happy got Stella back to their house, he kept his word and made love to her. Stella swore she would never look at their bed the same way after the way he gripped the headboard and drove her into the mattress; it was fierce, but gentle. She looked up at him as he toyed with something in his hand. "You're awfully quiet, big guy?"

Hap smirked. "I was trying to think of a way to give this to you, but I got no imagination apparently." He simply grabbed her left hand and slid the ring into place. "Joey McIntyre will just have to stand in line."

Stella barked a laugh and gasped when she saw the ring. She was overwhelmed. Every girl-hood dream she had of marriage and babies included that ring. She had given up on those fantasies, never assuming they would wiggle back in. She looked at Happy questioningly.

"I talked to Gem, Clay and Jax. We have their blessing…and Rose's ring." She still hadn't spoken. "You haven't changed your mind have you? Cause your name is on my neck permanently."

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure I love you more now than I did this morning." She leaned in and gently kissed Happy. "It's perfect."

Happy wanted Stella to enjoy the night; he could update her on Red the following day. For the night, he wanted her all to himself.

Stella was in awe of the man lying with her. He was this tough, no shit, hard biker, but he had become this whole other person with her. He had chosen to sustain a life with her—in such a short time at that. But it all made Stella wonder; why would this man want her so surely. Her brow creased in thought. "Why, Hap? You were the bachelor for life. Every pussy that walked through the door, would trip over themselves to fuck you. Why change your mind for me of all people?" She looked at Happy to see a confused look on his face. "I mean, I'm just…me. Strip away the new clothes and I'm still the tom-boy that took off for college 4 years ago."

Happy saw where she was going. He turned on his side to face her and pulled her close to him. "You think you're not worth the trouble?" He could tell he was right; she just didn't want to admit it. "I noticed you before you changed. You were tough as shit—just like your Ma. You still are. You were raised to be a tough old lady. You can hold your own against anyone. And I have never been with any woman more than once…until you. I just can't get enough of you." Stella saw the seriousness of the truth in his eyes. "I probably won't say it as much as you want to hear it, but I love you, Stella. I've only loved one other woman in my life. She raised me. You rank up there with few other people. You are my number one priority now."

Stella was overwhelmed by the emotion he had shown her in his words…in his face. "I love you too, Hap." Stella leaned into hi and kissed him, pushing everything she felt for him into the gesture.

Happy took the reins and rolled her to her back, settling between her bare thighs. He wasn't rushing—content to take his time with her. He focused on her mouth for what felt like years. Stella could feel the kiss all the way down to her toes. When he pulled back, Stella sucked his lip into her mouth before grazing it with her teeth. Happy moaned and found the sensitive spot below her ear. She was coming apart in his arms by the simple graze of his teeth to that spot.

"I need to tattoo you there. Maybe a small anchor, because I have to hold you to the fucking bed when I lick it." Happy was smiling at her.

"As long as you keep going, I will let you do whatever the fuck you want to my body."

He took her words seriously, and kissed and sucked his way down her body before settling his mouth on her pussy. He took his time teasing her clit and entrance. He would let her get close to coming before changing pace or tactic. After the third almost orgasm, she was sure he could just breathe on her pussy and she would cum. Happy flattened out his tongue and licked her from entrance to clit with a forceful pressure. She swore she saw fucking stars as she shook violently with her orgasm. Happy just grinned as she screamed his name. He wasn't done with her yet.

He laid back on top of her, but before he could enter, she used her weight to flip them and nipped his hip on her way to his cock. Happy's eyes were already half-lidded before he even felt her breath on his hard cock. Stella licked him from base to head before sucking the tip of his dick into her mouth. Happy was far too hard to last long. Without touching hi with her hands, Stella sucked his entire dick into her mouth and throat. She held him there for a moment before her throat constricted and she slowly let him out. Before she could take him in again, Hapy had grabber her arms and pulled her up to him.

Happy flipped her onto the bed, where she laid on her stomach, spread eagle on the bed. Hap settled between her thighs and leaned over her back, kissing her deeply before pushing his dick into her pussy with force. Stella moaned. She wouldn't last long with the way he had her wound up. She braced her hands against the headboard as he pounded her pussy from behind.

Stella was getting so close. She leaned up on her hands and used her weight to push her hips back to meet his thrusts with as much force as he was giving her. Happy was barely hanging on before she changed tactic on him. Watching her get into and fuck him right back was all he could take. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as he pushed into her with speed and unmeasured force. Stella felt her pussy grip him cock in a wave of pressure that sent them both flying over the edge. One of Hap's hands stayed wrapped securely around her waist, holding her to him. The other hand braced against the headboard to keep them from falling over with the force of their shaking bodies.

Once the involuntary movement subsided, Happy laid on the bed with Stella, holding her close. They were both panting and waiting for their bodies to cooperate.

Once sense was regained, Stella smirked. "I expect that tiny anchor tattoo now. You better have your kit at the house with you. I want your name right above my pussy too." She smirked, but Hap could tell she was serious.

"Fuck yea, I do. I think I'm getting hard again at the thought of my name on your pussy." Happy smirked.

AN: Another fluffy chapter. ALSO….This story has officially gotten 100 reviews! WooHoo!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"_Your fears they know that you're scared_

_Wherever you go they seem to meet you there_

_And you face them all on your own_

_Never the weak always the strong_

_And you win most of the time_

_Never once claiming that victory's mine_

_And you carry this burden alone_

_But this candle's burned at both ends for so long_

_Lay down_

_Rest here in peace in my arms now_

_Knowing you're safe_

_From the storms and the rain_

_And from all of your pain_

_And I'll be here when only the silence remains"_

_-3 Doors Down "The Silence Remains"_

Stella laid back on the kitchen counter as Happy finished the last letter of his name. It sat an inch above the slit of her pussy. Happy looked like a kid in a candy store as he let his fingers slip every so often so she felt him on her pussy lips. Stella smiled at him as he cleaned her fresh ink. He had already inked the tiny anchor under her ear. It was his second favorite spot on her—his first now bared his name.

Stella stood on shaky legs and pulled her panties back on under Happy's tee shirt. She pulled Happy into a kiss. "I think I'm gonna make you breakfast. Any requests?"

"Babe, you're cooking for me, I'm not gonna get picky." Happy watched as Stella set to cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes from scratch. "So, Juice thinks he is getting close to finding a location on Redding. I don't want you to worry. I'm not letting him get to you again. I'm gonna take him out."

Stella turned to see his face. "I'm not worried. I'm safe with you. I wanna watch you kill him, Hap."

Happy looked solemn. He understood her need to watch him die. He had tied her up and brutally beat her within an inch of her life. She needed that closure. "Okay."

Stella plated their breakfast and set them on the breakfast counter before grabbing the juice from the fridge. She sat beside Happy and they ate breakfast in comfortable silence. When Hap had finished he sat back with content look on his face.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Gotta keep my old man satisfied." She smiled at him. "Do you wanna go with me to the grocery store, or would you rather Gem go with me? Mind you I am not touching the cleaning aisle this time. You took forever with that one last time."

"Yea, I'll go. I'm not letting you out of my sight until that fucker is buried." Happy slapped her ass as she carried their dishes to the sink. Stella just laughed.

Stepping onto the porch, Stella noticed an envelope sitting on her steps. Happy pushed her back into the house and grabbed the envelope before following her back in. Happy locked the door behind him and ripped the letter from the envelope. His face grew fierce as he read it.

_I'm not done with you yet. I'm going to gut you, pussy to throat, like a little whore._

_-Red_

Happy growled and snapped his phone open as Stella read the letter and gasped. Happy held her to his chest as he spoke to Clay. After he hung up the phone, he kissed her forehead, "I got you Stella. He's not gonna get his hands on you." Stella nodded in understanding.

Clay and Tig were livid when they bounded through her front door. Clay brushed a hand across Stella's cheek—a simple gesture to say he was there for her. He turned his face to Happy. "Jax, Ope and Chibs are canvasing the area speaking to anyone who may have seen anything and checking for any clue they can find. Juice is going to tap into your security system. There is a small button camera on your front porch. I had it put there for safety. Maybe we can get an eye on a cage."

Juice rushed through the door, not acknowledging anyone. He was on a mission. He booted up his computer in her dining room and set to finding whatever he could.

Jax, Ope and Chibs walked through the door. Jax approached Clay and Happy. "No one was home except for an old man down the street. Said he saw a black SUV parked down the street, near his house. There was a blonde guy. He walked up the street and then came right back. It was probably him. It was about 2 hours ago."

Chibs stepped up. "I found a picture on the side of the road where the cage had been parked." He handed the Polaroid to Happy.

Happy clenched his fist. "This was this afternoon. He's getting too close." Hap wouldn't let the other guys see the picture. He took it to Stella though.

Her body turned rigid at the sight in front of her. Her naked body laid up on the kitchen counter while Happy tattooed his name above her pussy. "Shit." The picture was obviously taken through her kitchen window. He had gotten so close to them.

Happy looked worriedly at Stella. "I know you wanted to stay here, but it may be best if we stay at the clubhouse…just until we can get him."

Stella nodded. "Yeah."

Juice's eyes bugged out of his head as he got the group's attention. "I think I found him."

AN: UH OH! Here we go…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me"_

_-The Fray "You Found Me"_

Gemma and Stella were told to wait in the SUV with Bobby while the Clay, Happy, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Kozik surrounded the abandoned house Juice had tracked down. They were lying in wait for any sign of life. When none came, Happy and Kozik made their way to the front entrance. They took the house slowly and methodically, looking for any sign of life. All they found was a Polaroid camera and more pictures of Happy and Stella.

Happy's eyes went wild at the images in front of him. There was one of him taking Stella from behind on the bed, her engagement ring gleaming in the light. There was another picture of Stella riding Happy in the hot tub the day she came home from the hospital. The last picture made him feel physically ill. Stella was roped too the ceiling of the warehouse. Her skin was black and blue. Red had written a note on the bottom of the picture. _She was begging for death_. The worse part, Happy knew it was true. They had all heard her ask him to just kill her. That thought hit Happy in the gut.

"He's not here," that was all Kozik said.

A thought came to Happy. "He knew we would come looking. He was waiting," his eyes jerked up to meet Kozik's. "We need to get to Stella." He looked alarmed as the rushed from the house.

The guys couldn't figure out why they looked so freaked out if it was a dead end. Happy and Koz didn't stop when they reached the guys; they just kept running toward the SUV where they had ordered them to stay.

Stella whimpered as she felt the tip of the knife at her throat. Bobby and Gemma laid unconscious in the car, their faces bruised and bloody from the swift blows they had sustained.

Stella needed to act; she couldn't let Red take her again. If she faced dying either way, she would go down fighting.

Red dropped the knife from her throat and grabbed her arm forcefully. "Let's go, bitch."

Stella yanked away from him. "No."

Red's hand connected with her jaw with a loud crack and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her by the throat and forcefully shoved her back against the car. Her head hit the back glass hard enough to shatter it. She was dazed and dizzy from the impact. Her mind was trying to work hard enough for her to run or fight, but she felt so muddled, she couldn't get a grip. She tried to stand, but found herself unable to get her footing. The damage was done.

"If you're going to kill me anyway, do it here. At least my family can find the body…get some closure."

Red grabbed her by the throat and squeezed until she felt her mind swarming in darkness. She didn't hear the crack of the gun.

AN: Very short chapter. Sorry, guys!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"_Funny when times get hard,_

_At the last moment when you're supposed to charge,_

_Always on the longest yard,_

_Oh, they feel their feet getting cold._

_Hiding here, hiding there,_

_Find them underneath the stairs,_

_People hiding everywhere,_

_Trying to be still like a stone._

_I'll get it if you need it,_

_I'll search if you can't see it,_

_You're thirsty, I'll be rain,_

_You get hurt, I'll take your pain._

_I know you don't believe it,_

_But I said it and I still mean it,_

_When you heard what I told you,_

_When you get worried I'll be your soldier."_

_-Gavin Degraw "Soldier"_

The stinging the erupted in Stella's skull was that of her head being set on fire. It was a hot sensation that started at the back of her head and spread around the entire mass of her head. She desperately wanted to open her eyes, but the pulse behind them was better kept unexposed to light.

She figured she would speak. Her throat felt like claws had run through it and shredded all the tissue down and back up. "Am I dead?" She croaked the words out, not recognizing her own voice.

She felt a hand touch her forehead. It was a gentle gesture, but it sent pain shooting through her head. She gritted her teeth together to keep from screaming. A tear found its way down her temple as she flinched away from the touch.

"We got you. I got you," happy had no idea how to comfort her.

Tara stepped up next to him. "She has a concussion. She can't go back to sleep for a while. Stella, I need you to open your eyes, we can't risk you falling asleep."

"Shit. Fuck!" The light was too bright. Her eyes were blood red from the vessels popping when Red strangled her. She laid a hand over her eyes to block the light. "Turn 'em off." She still sounded like her throat was in pieces.

Someone dimmed the lights and she attempted to sit up only to fall back onto the pool table. Both of her hands gripped her head as the pain ripped through her body. She felt another hand attempt to touch her—comfort her. Tears streaming down her face, "Don't touch me. Please don't."

Clay didn't know what to do for her. He had never seen her in such intense pain. He panicked when he noticed a bit of blood dripping form her inner-ear.

"Shit, doc. Something wrong. She's bleeding."

Tara swung into action, pulling out her cell and calling 911. She explained the symptoms as the ambulance made its way toward the clubhouse.

As the group sat in the waiting room of the ER, it occurred to Gemma, in the last couple of months, she had nearly lost her daughter 2 times.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of this fucker getting his hands on Stella." She looked at the men. "She's trusting you guys to handle this and you better come through. Or I'll kill him myself." She spoke venomously before she walked away.

No one could say anything in response. She was right. In trying to protect her, she had been taken and beaten twice. Happy felt the guilt coil in his belly. He promised he would keep her safe, and twice he had failed.

Tara walked out to the waiting room. She was in her surgical scrubs, blood smeared in random places across the material. It became too real for the men, and especially Gemma. This was Stella's blood—and it was on them.

"Stella had a brain hemorrhage caused by the trauma she experience to her head. We had to surgically release the pressure on her brain. She is stable, but not quite out of the woods. She had to be awake for the surgery, so she is going to be kept in a conscious state for the next 24 hours. You can see her, but she is on quite a bit of pain meds at the moment, so don't expect much communication on her part. You can go see her now."

Happy and Gemma were the first two through the doors, followed closely by the rest of the crew. Stella was lying on her side on the bed. The small patch of shaved hair at the side of her head visible with the staples in place. All eyes stared at the spot as though it were a foreign part of her. The seriousness of the situation hit home. Had Clay and Tara not caught the problem, her body would be cold by now.

Happy walked to the side of the bed facing the window. He kneeled before her and looked at her questioning face. "Kozik and Tig are keeping an eye on the new prisoner. He couldn't get far if he tried with the bullet that is lodged in his knee and his newly broken bones. I'm waiting for you before I kill him."

Stella nodded in understanding, relief flooding her face. "I…" She was trying to get the words out, but her motor skills were tangled with pain meds, making it nearly impossible.

Happy knew what she was trying to say by the look in her eyes, "I love you too." She nodded again. He was determined to stay by her. It just broke his heart to see her state. She couldn't even communicate. She looked like she wanted to cry. He was kneeling next to her so they were face level to each other. Happy brushed a hand across her cheek. "I'm sorry. I failed you."

Stella could comprehend what he was saying, but couldn't really respond verbally. She grabbed Hap's hand and held it, brushing her fingers across it comfortingly. It was her way of saying she didn't blame him—he did what he thought was right. And in reality, it was. They had been duped, but there was no way to know that for sure until it was already in motion. He was doing everything he could to keep her safe, she knew that.

Everyone else felt like they were intruding on a very private moment. Gemma made her way to the side of the bed and brushed her hand over Stella's arm. "Hey, baby." She thought she should say more, but she would breakdown if she tried. So, she tilted her head and gave Stella a loving concerned look.

Stella couldn't feel the pain, but didn't want to chance movement after the spasms that shook her before she got to the hospital. She had never felt anything so intense in her life. It was worse than being roped and beaten. The intensity of the situation had hit her hard. She could see now that her very life was at stake.

Stella started to doze again. The meds fucked with her motor skills, but the morphine made her sleepy. Jax started shaking her, "Uh uh, you can't go to sleep yet." Stella's eyes opened. "Stay awake and we'll tell really embarrassing stories or pin your eyes open or some shit." Stella smiled.

The guys lounged on the sofa in the corner, some on the window seat, as did Gemma. Happy stayed in the recliner right beside her. She could see them all. It was comforting to her that they were all relaxing and happy to just keep her company. Jax started spouting off stories form their childhood and random hilarious adventures with the club. They made Stella smile and spent hours entertaining her. Not one of them slept—if she couldn't, they weren't going to either.

Eventually Tara came back into the room for an update. She looked around the room at the exhausted group of people. "Everything is looking great. Stella's vitals are fine and her brain functionality is good. She can get some sleep now. We're going to start weaning her off of the heavy meds. She should regain all motor functions once they are out of her system. We will be keeping her on a pain medication. She sustained some very serious and life threatening head injuries. She is going to feel the repercussions for a while, but she should be stable enough to go home in a couple of days." Turning to speak directly to Stella, "You can get some rest now. You're going to be fine." She gave Stella a small smile.

Stella didn't need to be told twice. She was exhausted form the surgery and fighting sleep. She slept soundlessly. She felt safe enough in the room full of her family to rest. The room of people decided to head home and rest. Happy and Jax stayed behind to keep an eye on her. Happy slid into the hospital bed with Stella. Even in her sleep, she shifted towards him, molding herself to his side and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Jax laid out on the sofa.

In no time they were all sleeping. The peace that rushed over them was immeasurable, and the rest was surely welcomed.

AN: We are getting there! Thanks for all of the support guys. I plan to get another chapter out sometime tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"_Back when it used to hurt_

_Took you a little while just to find the words_

_Losing, well, it sometimes burns, but you keep moving on_

_You've got to grow strong like you're leading the nation_

_Got to make the best out of this situation_

_Get your hands up like it's a celebration_

_And you keep moving on_

_Singing hey, before it gets too late_

_Before the night is over, before the world's awake_

_Everything will change_

_Hey, I feel it coming on_

_Starting like a fire, tonight you lit the flame_

_Now everything will change"_

_-Gavin Degraw "Everything Will Change"_

Stella stood in her favorite pair of cut-off denim shorts and white tee shirt. She loved being dressed to the nines, but considering her last few days, she figured she could do with being a little down trodden. Her hair had been staying in either a pony tail or a messy bun. She didn't want to cover the stapled wound in fear of something happening—she knew it was irrational, but until it was fully healed, she just wanted to be extra cautious. She had on a pair of low cut socks and her low-rise Chuck Taylor Converse.

Happy met her at the door to walk her to the SUV waiting for them. He was driving her to the abandoned warehouse where Red was being kept. He didn't want to waste any more precious time while that man breathed. Stella wanted to see him die and he was going to give it to her.

He parked in front of the warehouse and walked Stella inside. It was dark out and they were far enough away to not warrant any suspicion. Stella gripped his hand tight when a beaten down Red came into view. They stopped less than a foot away from him. Stella looked up at Happy, "I wanna do it."

Happy rubbed a hand across her lower back and handed the gun over to her. She got right in Red's face. He looked remorseful—probably because he knew he was going to die. He wouldn't feel anything if he hadn't gotten caught, Stella was sure of that. She took no pity on him, not after Scott and what he did to her and promised to do to her. "You had to fuck with me. You had to kill Scott and come after me. That's why I'm going to kill you." Red's eyes grew wide in horror. "But first I'm gonna let my old man fuck you up."

Stepping back, Stella let Happy at Red. Kozik and Tig stood on either side of her letting Happy torture and maim him. The acts Happy committed on the man should have sickened Stella, but after the depravity Red had shown, she could only feel pride at how Hap made him scream and wretch.

After an hour or so, Stella stepped forward. She placed the gun to Red's head, "Any last words?"

"I loved him."

"You killed him. _I _loved him." Without another word, she put the bullet right between Redding's eyes and dropped the gun without another thought.

Happy wrapped an arm around her and gave a silent nod to Koz and Tig. They knew to clean it up and dispose of the body. The prospect was going to work on the car, get serial numbers, paint and body work taken care of.

Happy had one task—get his old lady home and relaxing. She was safe, that was what he really cared about.

Happy let Stella shower and dress in private. He figured she needed some time to think it all through. The entire ordeal had been intense and draining.

Happy hung his kutte in the closet and put his clothes in the hamper before pulling on a pair of flannel pajama pants. He climbed into their bed and turned off the overhead light. He left his bedside lamp on and pulled on is glasses to read a Harley magazine.

Stella stood in front of the bathroom mirror—her view of herself being altered. Tara had talked to her in private. There were just some things that shouldn't be discussed in front of others. Stella needed to tell Happy everything, she just wasn't sure how. She was terrified of the entire situation, but a broken heart would crush her. Stella quickly pulled on one of Hap's SAMCRO tee shirts and headed out to their bed, climbing in beside him. She loved it when he wore his glasses. They were a lot like his night riding glasses. She had no reason specifically that she liked it, but she did, especially when he pulled his dimples out. She thought he was so attractive, which is how she got in her current predicament.

Stella looked at Happy with a worried face and a creased brow. Happy set his magazine on the nightstand. He pushed down into the bed so that he was laying down and pulled her to his chest. "What's on your mind?"

Stella closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, the tears pooling were instantly noticeable. Happy's blood pumped faster in his system. "Tara came in to see me this afternoon, when you were signing me out." She stopped. She wanted to savor one last moment with him in case he decided to get out while he could.

Happy lifted and braced himself on his elbow. He was terrified that she wasn't speaking. The worst case scenarios were running rampant through his mind. "What's going on, Stel."

"I'm pregnant." She choked back a sob, but let the tears fall. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her close and soothed her. "Why are you so upset about it?"

Stella looked at him for a moment, trying to decipher his reaction—he gave nothing away. "I don't know if you… I thought… I'm keeping it, whether you stay or not." She found a confidence with her last words.

"Why would I leave?" He saw it then—the worry. She actually thought he might leave because she was pregnant—they were having a baby. "I let you put your name in my skin. I put a ring on your finger because I _will_ marry you as soon as you're ready. A baby is a natural part of us being a family. It's sooner than I would have liked, but with the way we fuck, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner." He leaned his face just breaths away from hers, "Between you and me, I'm excited. And I'm not going anywhere."

Stella kissed him with a fiercely passionate demeanor. Happy didn't hold back either. They had created something beautiful, palpable, and neither were walking away.

AN: Next will be the epilogue. Don't worry, I will be starting a new story in no time.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue:

"_I'm going to love you more than anyone_

_I'm going to hold you closer than before_

_And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free_

_I'll be free for you anytime_

_I'm going to love you more than anyone"_

_-Gavin Degraw "More Than Anyone"_

Happy woke up before Stella, running a hand over her swollen belly beneath her tee shirt—well his tee shirt technically. She always slept in one of his shirts, but it had to smell like him. 3 more months and he would meet their son. He was nervous, for sure, but he was positive he would learn along the way.

Stella's hand reached behind her and grabbed the nape of his neck. She turned her head so that her lips could meet his. Happy was all too glad to give her what she wanted. She moaned into his mouth and Happy knew what she wanted. Her hormones had been on a crazy high during the pregnancy. She was ready and willing all day, every day. Happy had no qualms with giving it to her either.

Just as his hand made its way past the swell of her abdomen and to the hem of her panties, a sleepy Alexa stumbled through the door and over to Happy's side of the bed. He chuckled and kissed Stella's neck before he reached for the tired 3 year old. He lifted her to the bed and she hugged his neck. Alexa settled herself in front of Stella, who had her back to Happy. Hap propped himself on his elbow to get a good look at his girls.

Even tired form sleep, Alexa has the most brilliant, dimpled smile on her face. She had a natural tan to her skin with her Mama's brown eyes. She had her Mama's dark brown hair too, but you could see Happy in her. She was the apple of her Daddy's eye. Happy could watch them all day.

Alexa looked at Happy from her position against Stella's chest, "Whatchya lookin' at, Daddy?"

"The most beautiful girls in the world."

His answer made Alexa giggle. "Awe, Daddy! You love me and Mamma whole bunch, right?"

"To the moon and back."

Her face looked astonished. She looked at Stella's smiling face, "That's a lot a way, Mamma."

Alexa stood to her feet next to Stella's belly and reached over to hug her Happy. "I love you too. Mamma loves you too. She told me she thought you were handsome."

Stella turned on her back to watch the interaction. She loved moments like this.

Happy looked in her direction, wigging his eyebrows at her, "She did, huh?" He leaned over her and kissed her soundly. The happy 3 year old just awed. "I think she's pretty gorgeous herself."

Alexa put a hand on Stella's baby bump. "How much longer til we meet him?"

Stella rubbed a hand over her belly, "3 more months, sweetheart. Now," she looked at her daughter, "We need to get you dressed to spend the night at Nana's."

Alexa's eyes grew wide in excitement. She hopped down from the bed and ran to her room.

Stella ran a hand up Happy's back and sucked on his bottom lip. "Your mom will be here in an hour to pick her up, then I've got you all to myself for a sold 36 hours, and I don't plan on letting you out of bed for most of it."

Happy let the lust roll over him, grabbing her thigh and pulling it around his waist. "I'm gonna fuck you till you can't stand, so there's no reason to leave the bed at all."

Stella smiled at him before kissing him again and climbing out of bed. She stripped off her clothes right there in front of Happy. She glowed and smiled. Happy loved seeing her body, pregnant or not. She pulled on a linen, spaghetti strap, summer dress that hit mid-thigh. It was white and cinched below her bust with a brown leather belt. She left her hair flowing around her shoulders. Happy loved her hair. He liked running his hands through it, so she wore it down most of the time.

Happy finally pulled himself from the bed and wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands run over her stomach. "I don't have to go to the shop all weekend. Maybe she can spend the weekend with Nana and I can have you all to myself." He nuzzled her neck.

Stella nodded, agreeing with his idea. "How did the new bike turn out?" The custom bike shop had become _the_ place to get a bike built on the West Coast. Their work was renowned. The revenue had tripled what they were making illegally. The guys couldn't have been happier with the set-up either. The gun trade-off had gone smoother than originally planned and SAMCRO had been legit for the last 3 years.

"Better than planned. Jax and Koz are setting it up in the showroom today. That reminds me, Gemma wants to get Alexa a pink Harley Powerwheels for Christmas. I thought it would be okay, but she will probably ask you about it when she takes you to your appointment this week."

"That's cool. You gonna be there?" She asked.

"Have I ever missed a single appointment for either or our kids?" He smiled at her.

"Nope. You're very dedicated." She kissed his chin and smiled at her husband.

Happy reached into the dresser drawer behind Stella and pulled out a box. He set it in her hand, "Happy Anniversary."

She thought he might have forgotten. Opening the box she found a necklace. It was a silver key 2 stones. The first was Alexa's birthstone. The second was the stone for the month they were married. There was a third bracket that had yet to be filled. "We're gonna put Scotty's birthstone there after he makes his grand entrance."

Stella smiled up at him, tears filling her eyes—she cried at everything these days—damn hormones. "I love you, Hap."

"I love you too, Stel."

"Alright, I'm ready for Nana." They looked down at Alexa and chuckled. She had on a pink, princess dress, her leather jacket and leather riding boots. She was the perfect combination of her Mamma and Daddy.

AN: There you go! I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story! Thank you guys so much for the favorite, follows and reviews. It means so much to me. I plan on starting a new story tonight, but it may be a couple of days before I start posting.


End file.
